Insert Creative Title Here
by SpiritFanNumber1
Summary: Sango always thought she was an average girl. That is until she was dragged into a world of demons! Then she begins to wonder, is she really so ordinary? AU Sango/Miroku Kagome/Inuyasha/Kikyo
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, this is my first published story! I've written dozens of other fanfics but this is the first one I've ever bothered to publish!**

**My fanfiction actually has a soundtrack thus far, and it has one song per chapter. Most of the songs are either the background music from Inuyasha, or the background music from Pirates of the Caribbean. Eventually I will get links to all the downloads up, but only upon request. But each chapter has been written according to the mood from the music, so I think you may enjoy my story more with the music!**

**You can reach me at **** or you can send me a message on here. But the best way to contact me is through YouTube. Search spiritfannumber1 and send me a message!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, then Kikyo would suffer a long and horrible death, Inuyasha would have told Kagome he loves her already, Sango wouldn't be so shy around Miroku, Naraku would be funny, and Sesshomaru's name would be changed to Fluffy. So I think you can tell I don't own Inuyasha. **

[Insert Creative Title Here]

_Ready. Aim. Fire! _ Sango Kamigishi thought to herself as she threw a pencil at the white ceiling. It stuck all right, and Sango was satisfied too see it was positioned over stuck-up Misao's head, and it was sure to fall any moment. The moment it fell onto Misao's head, Sango knew she would have finally gotten her revenge on her.

Mrs. Tanazaki, the English teacher, turned away from the white board, "All right. Class, your reports on _The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter_ are due on Monday. Have a good weekend!"

"Ow! Who threw that pencil? Unazuki, was that you?"

Sango smirked to herself, _mission accomplished_. She hurried out the classroom door before Misao could suspect her for her actions. _But it's not like she would suspect me anyway…_ She felt a touch of sadness hit home as she walked by her fellow students in the hallway. Sango was a loner; the kids at school hardly knew her name. She wasn't even sure if she was brave enough to make friends with any of them anyway, they were so different from her. It was like they had been born in different worlds, but the thought of that didn't bother Sango, she didn't care where she was born, she only wanted to find someone who was like her. The only real friend she had was the old librarian. Twiddling the lock on her locker, she hummed a song someone had been singing in class, she didn't know the words because she didn't listen to the radio. Or own a radio for that matter.

Every day after school, Sango went to the library. It was just a habit of hers. She could do her homework there, and if she didn't understand it, she could go ask her teachers. Plus, she could read books and talk to her librarian friend. And this way, she had an excuse to not go home for a while longer. The thought of returning home depressed her. Her school was so interesting! Although she wasn't friends with any of the students, the fragments of their lives that she had heard about, or been there to witness, was all so interesting to her. How anyone could have such a life and not be truly satisfied thoroughly stumped her. Misao probably had more money than anyone else in her school, which said a lot, because the area of Tokyo that she lived in was the richest residential area, but despite all the money she had, she would always complain about her friends not really liking her, or how everyone should be eager to be her friend.

Sango just barely managed to fight though the crowd of students, she moved slower than usual, because she was so deep in thought. High school students dashed through the rotunda, either on their way to a club meeting, the bus loop, or the front door for a ride by car. She eventually made it into the library, but stopped to say hi to the fish in the aquarium, as expected, they didn't respond. Letting out a sigh of obvious defeat, Sango shifted her weight, turned, and walked through the metal detectors. She restrained a smile when she didn't set the detectors off for once.

"Hello dear! Here right on time as usual! We just got a new order of books in! Have any reports due soon? There must be something in this big old box that may help you!" Called the friendly voice of the old librarian. She had large glasses with thin silver frames, and her shiny, silvery hair actually looked chic and stylish. She wore her hair in different hair styles often, and today she crimped her hair, it lay smooth and cutely crinkled against her neck and shoulders. Despite the young and smart look, Sango still had reason to giggle at the sight of her best friend. Sango had been coming to the library every day after school, and even after all the time that they had spent together, the old woman still didn't know her name. An embarrassed blush crept onto Sango's cheeks, she could hardly giggle at the old woman's antics; she didn't know the librarian's name either. It seemed like a fine friendship, they got along just fine, and they didn't know the other's names.

The librarian continued talking, "Oh, what nice books we've gotten today. We have a large collection of ancient folk tales and legends right here. It's got such lovely cover too; it's the falling petal of a cherry blossom. Please tell me you have some sort of project you must do, you'll have plenty of sources to choose from!"

Sango shrugged out of her book bag and threw it down over by the fish tank. "We have a report on _The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter_ due on Monday." Huffing a breath that could rival Junie B. Jones's huffy breath, she plopped down on the nearest couch, the springs in it made her bounce right back up again.

The sound of scissors cutting cardboard and tape was the only sound for a moment, until the librarian asked, obviously surprised at Sango's lack of enthusiasm, while her own was unbridled. "Don't you love that story? I think it's beautiful! The sweet and melancholy romance… The daring adventures…" Her voice dwindled away, and she stood statue still, eyes glassy and far away, remembering how much she enjoyed that fairytale the fist time she read it.

Sango buried her face in a pillow that lay on the couch. The cool sensation felt pleasant against her neck, she knew that the pillow would muffle the sound of her voice, but she spoke to the pillow anyway, "I don't like fairytales." She waiting for the sad shriek that she knew the librarian would make, but instead she had to strain her ears to hear what the old woman was saying.

"Fairy tales aren't always for little kids."

"I guess. But little kids can always dream of everything working out perfectly, and then they find out that life doesn't work out that way. It hit me really hard after I realized this when I was younger, and so I kind of felt that my favorite things had been lying to me." She lifted her head from the pillow, which smelled strongly of lilacs, and let out air through her nose, hoping to get the overpowering scent out.

The librarian smiled motherly, "So you gave up on dreams?"

Sango coughed, _darn flowers_, she muttered to herself. "Not really. I just don't think that everything always works out great. There are some people who don't ever have anything of interest happen to them."

"Do you think you are one of those people?" Sango felt her senses tell her the old woman was either having a Dr. Phil session on her, was mocking her, or was having fake sympathy with her.

"No. I don't think my life is bad. But I know nothing magical will ever happen to make it improve."

"A logical thought." As if she were stung by a bee, the librarian jumped, "I have to hurry and finish unloading these books! I want the children to see these on Monday! I don't want their poor souls to have to wait until Tuesday!"

*

Sango had been working hard on her never ending homework for a long time, but she completely neglected her report. She did non-important worksheets, projects, and papers that probably weren't due for several days. It was something that completely went against her style; she always completed her most important assignments first. By the time she finished her math homework, she sadly noticed that the sun was starting to set. It reminded her that she could not stay in the school for the whole weekend, like she had always wanted to; she would have to go home, and count down the seconds until she could return to school.

With a sad sigh, she stood up to get a quick drink of water. Sango wasn't thirsty at all; she was just trying to put off her project. Despite the fact that she didn't want to do the assignment at all, Sango knew that it would go against her will if she didn't to her homework at school.

A quick glance around told Sango that there was someone else in the library. She knew the old librarian was in there, but she could tell that someone else was there.

"Hey Sango!"

Sango jerked around, and was surprised to see Kyon, a fellow student in her art class, holding a book. "Good afternoon Kyon. I'm sorry, but the librarian is hiding among the books, it may take a while to find her." She bowed in apology. It was important to her that she was always polite to other students.

He looked a little taken aback, just as anyone would after being spoken to so respectfully, "Uh, I actually don't need the librarian. I was going to study for a test in here." He made a gesture with his hand toward the window, "Unfortunately for me, heavy storm clouds are almost right on top of us."

"What are you talking about? It's still sunny."

He chucked, "Well, from that window it looks sunny, but if you look in any other direction, black storm clouds are almost upon us. Didn't you hear about the storm on TV a few days ago? Meteorologists knew it was such a big deal, that they had to interrupt broadcasts to announce it was coming!"

_Well, no wonder I didn't know it was coming. I don't watch TV. _"Wow, I must be really out of it! How long is the storm going to last? All through the weekend?"

"Yeah, so I can't wait out the weather. I have to hurry and ride my bike home now, so I don't end up like a wet rat." He moved the books in his arm to his other arm, "Also, if I get these wet, my teachers will never forgive me!" He laughed good-naturedly.

Sango laughed too, but through her laughter, she was wondering why he was still talking to her, "So I guess you'd better hurry home, I don't want it to be my fault if you get your books wet and your teachers hate you!"

He chuckled, but suddenly stopped, "But wait, you should be worried about the storm too. How will you be able to get home in the crazy weather? Do you have a ride home or something?"

"Uh… Not exactly. I'm planning on waiting until the rain lightens up a little." Being the bad liar she was, her statement ended up making Kyon even more worried about her. Which totally baffled Sango; she had never really talked to him. He had recently starting greeting her in the hallways, but they had never communicated in art. Although, once she suspected him of drawing her one time in art. _This is a little weird, but why can't he be like everyone else? I don't like drawing attention to myself, and now he's going to be suspicious as to why I don't want to go home! _Sango thought in slight panic, she wasn't terribly worried, she was more irritated that he kept talking to her when she was clearly giving all signs that she wanted to be left alone right now.

He frowned thoughtfully, "It's not supposed to get any lighter. And even if it did, it would still be a heavy downpour. Hey, if you're stuck, I can give you a ride home on my bike!" Only then did he look the slightest bit uncomfortable.

"That's totally sweet of you Kyon, and I really appreciate your offer, but I need to keep studying in the library. Anyway, I don't want to keep you in school any longer, and I need to finish a project. So I guess I'll see you Monday!" _Ouch._ She thought to herself, wincing, _I was pretty much rude to him._

His expression became elated the second Sango said he was sweet, and his smile became even bigger when she promised to see him on Monday. "Okay! That sounds great Sango! It will be great to talk to you on Monday!' And he left.

Sango stared after him, bewildered. _Nothing fazes him, does it? _She shook her head and returned to the table, unwillingly starting on her project.

*

Sango's eyes fluttered open, and she was irritated when she found out that she had fallen asleep. She looked straight across the library to the window, attempting to judge on what time it was.

Kyon was right. Storm clouds of every dark shade Sango could think of swirled ominously outside, and she could almost feel the static electricity emanating from the storm in the air. There was no point in starting on her project now; the rain that was sure to come soon would distract her. And there was no point in starting home now. The storm would most likely be unleashed minutes after she exited the doors of the school. And so, Sango settled back down into her seat, and lowered her head. She could try to leave later, but there was nothing she could do, other than finish the nap she had already started.

*

During her dream, Sango was walking on a crowded street. She could recognize no one, and she didn't know where she was going. Out of the blue, everyone froze in place. Sango didn't. She could feel something try to stop her from moving, but she fought it, and somehow managed to maintain a staggering walk. She didn't want to be like everyone else, she didn't want to do the ordinary things all the other people were doing. The power still fought her, and she eventually prevented the force from stopping her. It was as if a shield had come up from inside her body, stopping the power from freezing her.

After the power in her dream had been either broken or stopped, Sango awoke. She lifted her head off her papers, and blinked until everything came into focus. The clouds that had earlier stormed outside had reached a standstill. Sango guessed that it was literally the calm before the storm.

A sudden desire for water made Sango leave her seat, and she exited the paper scented library, this time ignoring the fish in the aquarium. It would have been wise of her to look at them, because they were no longer moving. That was also why the storm had looked so calm, everything but she had stopped moving, just like her dream, though she didn't realize it. Unaware of these facts, she hurried toward her destination, each step making her odd and sudden thirst stronger. In order to reach the water fountain, she had to first cross the rotunda.

**(AN: This next part may be hard to understand, so please read slowly and carefully.) **The second her feet touched the black and white tiles within the area of the rotunda, something strange happened. Pink lights flashed, glowed, and glimmered, while bubbles passed idly by her. Sango felt the ground disappear from under her feet, and she was suddenly suspended in the air, floating higher and higher until she almost touched the ceiling. She looked directly above her, and could see nothing through the white glass panes. There were a few windows along the wall of the rotunda, and as Sango looked through them, she could see the clear night sky. But she could see it much closer than she normally would, as if she was actually in space. While she marveled at what was going on, the pink lights vanished, and the next thing she knew, she was falling toward the hard, tiled ground. And then she landed, rather hard.

She opened her eyes slowly after her impact, all she could see through her dizziness were stars, caused by her sudden pain, passing by, then her vision cleared, and she was looking up at the white glass of the rotunda. _I must have slipped and fallen. Oh no! What if anyone saw that! _"I just slipped is all! I could have been hurt!" She fired off to no one in particular.

She looked around to see who had witnessed her total wipeout, and was surprised to see no one. She turned her head to the left, and looked in the windows that faced the rotunda; the school office was on the other side of the windows. There was no one in there. _Wait, the school hasn't been locked down yet, and there is always supposed to be at least two people working at the front desk._ "I don't like this." She felt herself say.

_Skiiiid, crash, clang! _"Hey no fair! That's playing dirty!" Sango tilted her head in surprise and looked towards the source of the sound. It was coming from the gym.

_That's strange; I didn't know there was a game today. Why didn't I hear the crowd cheering earlier? _Sango was always the first to know about games, and the only reason she did know when they were, was because the coaches would always say to her, "Hey, Kamigishi! I know you said that you didn't want to join the team, but you're such a good player. There's a game today, and if you finally join our team today, you can play in the game!" But she always told them no. Had they finally given up on her? As much as she had wished they would, it still made her sad that she wouldn't know when the games were in advance. It never hurt to take a peek in to see how it was going. And even if she didn't watch the game, she would always hear either the players of the sport or cheerleaders giving play by play details of the game to their friends the next day.

There was another sound of skidding then huffing breaths. _It almost sounds like people are fighting in there… Oh no! That brat Misao must be beating up Unazuki because she thought Unazuki had thrown that pencil at her! _Misao had seen too many movies, and would do anything to act like the preppy girls in them.

As fast as her feet could carry her, Sango rushed toward the double, dark blue gym doors, hoping that is was only a wrestling match. That idea was unlikely, because the wrestling season had ended a while ago. She grabbed the ice cold handles and yanked them as hard as she could, throwing open the doors. And she wasn't exactly prepared for what she saw next. Nothing could have readied her for it.

There were at least twenty or thirty people in the gym, and they were all brutally attacking each other. They all wore skin-tight black outfits that had armor on their stomach, back, knees, elbows, and shoulders. The colors of the armor were left up to the individual, but each person only had one color of armor. **(AN: If you haven't figured it out yet, the uniforms are the demon slayer uniforms. And if you don't know what those look like, then you haven't really watched enough Inuyasha to understand everything.) **_Holy crap! I must have really hit my head!_ Sango closed the door silently behind her, her natural curiosity was forcing her to watch what was happening, but she had self preservation at the very least, so she quickly hid in the nearest volleyball rack. Inching herself out like a worm, she scooted over to the side of the rack to see what was going on.

What confused her the most, was how, _relaxed_ the people were. One young boy with brown hair and green armor **(AN: Hmmm, think carefully and you'll figure out who this is!) **barely even winced when part of his hand was cut because he dropped his weapon. She watched with growing interest as a large muscular boy ran toward a thin girl who had the figure of a model. She could already picture the outcome; he would slam into her, and break her neck. Sango tried to cover her eyes, but she was so fascinated by the agility and strength of these people. "Heads up Megumi!" The boy yelled, but it was obvious he only wanted a facial reaction from her, there was no way she could dodge him in time.

The girl ran forward, accelerating so quickly, Sango didn't even think she was real. As the girl did a front flip over the rhino of a teenager, she yelled, "Kikyo is going to be furious at you Sanosuke! Agility is important!"

_Amazing! So, what is going on here anyway? I don't remember the coaches mentioning a club like this before! _Sango leaned so far forward that she accidentally made a volleyball bounce off the rack. It rolled forward, and Sango was sure someone was going to notice.

The sounds of an arrow shooting from a bow echoed across the gym, and Sango ducked down as low as she could, her body automatically showing self preservation. Something shot by her ponytail, and pulled three of her hairs out, then finally ended its long journey by hitting the wall behind Sango. Sango slowly turned her head to the right, and felt the tickling sensation of feathers. An arrow was sticking out of the wall, inches from her cheek.

A voice called out in anger. It took Sango a moment to realize it was addressing her; she was still in such shock, she felt as if she was moving underwater. "What are you doing here?" It shouted again.

She slowly looked up to see the owner of the stern voice. It was a girl who didn't look much older than 18. She had long black hair that she kept in a low ponytail. Her eyes were hazel, and they looked at Sango with distrust. "Who are you?" She asked sharply, glaring down at Sango as if she were some kind of lower life form.

"I should be asking you the same thing! What are you doing here? If you're here for some kind of sport or game, let me tell you that my school has a dress code! We aren't allowed to wear clothes from a hundred years ago!" It was true; the girl who shot the arrow was wearing the attire of a priestess. **(AN: Hint hint.) **Sango then noticed the error of her words, the girl was not wearing clothes from one hundred years ago, and it looked like the garb priestesses wore five hundred years ago. The only difference was the red string hanging low on her neck, and the red thread that wove through the bottom of the girl's sleeves.

The girl stared down at Sango with cold eyes. "Are you a spy?"

"Ummm… No. I just come over to see what all the ruckus I heard was."

The priestess's eyes widened a tiny bit, "This is your home? And you heard us?"

"Well, it's not my home, but yeah, I heard you guys."

"Well." Sango took the break in the priestess's words to glance at her again. She noticed the long red bow she held, and how many arrows the girl still wore on her back. The priestess took a deep breath, about to restart her sentence, "Well, if you are telling the truth, than I must kill you." She raised the bow, chose an arrow, and took careful aim at Sango, who apparently had broken a big rule in her book.

_Gack!_

"Kikyo!" A melodic voice called, sounding like music to Sango's ears. But anything really would have settled for her right then, anything to save her from the psycho. "I see no reason to kill the poor girl!" Sango whipped her head around; she wanted to see the face of her savior. But she was not expecting someone so beautiful.

The girl looked about the same age as Sango, but slightly more mature looking. She had long, silky black hair that glowed and shimmered every move she made. Her eyes were beautiful, baby blue; they sparkled and seemed to catch every light. She had her hair up in a ponytail, held up with a ribbon that matched her kimono. Her kimono was white, with blue shapes that looked like lazily drifting clouds scattered across her kimono. In the blue shapes, threads of sliver traced along. **(AN: I just noticed this, but if you read the description carefully, I thought, **_**hence the phrase, "A sliver lining in every cloud." **_**XD) **Her obi was the same color blue as the clouds on her kimono, and her obi cord was sliver.

She smiled at Sango, showing off a set of perfectly straight and white teeth, "Please forgive my sister's transgressions."

_Sister?_

"This here is Kikyo, and I am Kaoru." **(AN: Yes, for any of you who watch Rurouni Kenshin, this is Kaoru Kamiya. For those of you who don't know who she is or what she looks like, Google Images is a gift from God. XD) **

It took Sango a moment to notice she was still on the floor, hiding behind a volleyball rack no less. She stood up, hurriedly and smiled, then quickly stopped when she noticed something. All of the people who had been fighting were staring at her, obviously listening. "Uhh…"

Kaoru was quick to notice the same thing, "Shall we speak properly in the office?"

"Um, sure." Kaoru lead the way out of the gym, and kindly held the door open for Sango. "Isn't that other woman going to come?" Sango attempted to hide the fact that she didn't like the other woman.

"Hmph." Someone said. Sango jumped and turned to look for the source of the voice. It was Kikyo, already waiting for them, leaning on a pole in the rotunda. "Since the child was so slow to respond, I figured I better get a head start."

"Are you calling me slow?" Sango glared at the woman in front of her, Kikyo, or whatever her name was. Being the woman who had attempted to kill her with an arrow, it was slightly reasonable that Sango should get off on the wrong foot with her.

"If you were listening, you would have heard me say it. But apparently, you weren't." And with that, Kikyo turned around, swishing her black hair, and walked gracefully into the front office.

_Was that supposed to be an answer? _

Kaoru, once again, was the mediator. "Please forgive my sister, Sango; she never really gives straight answers."

Grumbling sounds were heard from Kikyo, but Sango attempted to block them from her mind. An interested and nervous air surrounded her as she entered the lobby and sat on a squishy couch. She crossed her arms and looked determinedly at Kaoru and Kikyo, "So," She started, "Why do you want to talk to me?"

A nervous glance at Kikyo was all it took for Kaoru to admit the truth. "This may…seem a bit blunt, but you shouldn't be here."

Sango wasn't about to let all the blame be put on her, "Uh, but shouldn't _you _not be here?" Kaoru managed a weak smile in response, but her expression said it all, _"You got me there."_ It seemed to say.

"Clever girl." Kikyo hissed, as she looked at Sango with mockery.

Kaoru looked down at her kimono and felt the silky softness, looking for comfort, "You belong to the time period this school belongs to. With the help of a friend of ours, we stopped time in your world so we could use this school for training."

Sango decided to play along with her, "Okay, so how come I don't see any other people from my "world?" You said you froze time, so why don't I see the people who were frozen in it?"

"A logical question." Sango glanced at Kikyo, and could tell _she _didn't think so. "We sort of, copied and pasted your school, but not the people inside. Now we are in another dimension with a slightly edited copy of your school floating in it. If you open the doors of the front entrance, you will see nothing but outer space. If any other doors are opened, you can tell we added land. But it is a small amount of land, and it ends when it reaches another part of the building that is sticking out." **(AN: Yeah yeah, I know, this is hard to understand. But I picture Sango's school as my school, and maybe later I'll post pictures of my school where all major events in this story take place. It'll make a little more sense then, I hope. But read Kaoru's explanation a few times, and it'll make sense.) **

Kikyo, being the kind person that she was, added her sweet little two cents, "And _you _shouldn't be here. _You_ should be frozen in time like everyone else! Now go home!"

_Oh, what a sweetheart. _

"Hold on sister Kikyo, that may not be a good idea to send her back home." Kaoru turned and looked at Sango, carefully analyzing her, "Maybe she's not an ordinary person. If she was unaffected by that powerful of a time stopping spell, she may be meant to join us. She could prove to be useful."

"No."

Rolling her eyes to the ceiling, Sango begged God for patience, _that was a quick answer. _

"I'm not going to deal with your childish behavior Kikyo, and I think we need real advice for this. And we know just the person. After all, she knows everything." Kaoru waved one index finger in the air.

"Humph. We just left, and now we have to go back? You know I like to avoid her presence!" It wouldn't have been surprising if Kikyo had chained herself to her seat.

Standing up, Kaoru brushed herself off and led them to the rotunda. "Now stand in the middle, and wait."

"What are we doing?"

"We're going to another dimension."

"Why?"

"For advice."

"Who are we asking?"

"Kaguya, the princess of the moon."

*


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there once again! Time for chapter two! Yay! Hopefully people will start reading this story… And the story continues! **

_This is crazy! So this means Princess Kaguya is real? Then it wasn't just some stupid fairytale? _ Sango's mind was racing as she followed Kaoru to the rotunda. As she passed one of the blue poles that encircled the floor of the rotunda and the glass ceiling, she thought she spotted a monk. Before she could turn her head to double check, a pink light shone from the glass ceiling, and Sango saw the same bubbles and sparkles that she had seen earlier. "Kaoru, how are we going to find Kaguya's dimension?"

Her melodic voice answered, "The same way you got to our dimension."

Sango could have sworn Kikyo wasn't there, for there had been a lack of rude comments, but there she was, hair swirling in the wind that didn't seem to come from anywhere.

Their bodies lifted off the ground, and there was a great flash of pink light, and then they were gone.

Barely a moment had passed before Sango found herself in a new place. And it was definitely stranger than the last. From what she could tell, she was either in a large castle, or a magnificent shrine. The dark wood on which she lay on shone, and cherry blossom petals were scattered over the wood. A red pole that held the ceiling had writing on it, and it glittered brightly. It read:

_To meet nevermore;_

_Tears of sorrow overflow deep within my heart;_

_What good this potion of life?_

_Nothing matters now;_

_I will never see Princess Kaguya again;_

_The tears of sadness overflow so much that my body would float;_

_What good is the use of the elixir of immortality?_

_I have no use for it now;_

_Oh, arrow of mine,_

_With power pure and immense to slay the dragon;_

_Do your good deed fast and swift,_

_Grasp the crystal in its neck;_

_I ventured to see,_

_If what I had heard was true;_

_But this jeweled sprig with leaves so real,_

'_Twas nothing more than empty words;_

_The limitless heat of my love for you,_

_Cannot burn this cloth of fur;_

_My raiment sleeves dried of tears,_

_Now on this day I don it;_

_Could you have but known,_

_That it would burn so swiftly,_

_This raiment of fur;_

_You would not then have sat with such little show of concern;_

_Time has swiftly passed,_

_As I have waited to see this shell you promised;_

_They say that I wait in vain,_

_Now could this be truly so?_

_I hoped there would be,_

_The glow of the falling dew;_

_But nothing I can see;_

_So why did you go yonder to the Mount of Ogura?_

_The time is now come;_

_Behold the robe from heaven to drape upon me;_

_And for you,_

_It is only this deep sadness that I feel;_

Kaoru was reading it as well, "It's a sad poem isn't it?"

Sango shrugged, "Well, I don't really know what it's talking about… I mean, I know it means Princess Kaguya, but I don't understand anything else."

Kikyo decided to illuminate the answer, "It was written by the emperor." Her eyes softened, but she still stared at the poem, never looking at Sango, "Long ago, when Kaguya lived on Earth-"

"Kaguya lived on Earth?"

"Then I guess I better start at the beginning." This time Kikyo looked at Sango, but it was merely to mock her. "I don't claim to be an expert on the subject, but I'll give you the summary. Long ago, there was a bamboo cutter. One day, while he was cutting bamboo, he found a young girl inside, no bigger than his thumb. He and his wife were kind people, so they raised her. Over the years, she grew bigger and more beautiful, until she had grown into a beautiful young girl. Her beauty had been whispered about across the lands, so suitors came looking for her, to marry her. When they found her, she gave them difficult tasks they had to complete to marry her. None of them succeeded. Soon, word of her beauty had reached even the emperor, and he set off at once to find her. When he did, she gave him the same tasks to complete. I don't know if the emperor succeeded or not, but maidens from the moon came to get Kaguya, they dressed her in a fine robe, then took her to the moon. And Kaguya never married anyone."

"So in other words, she dumped them all?" Sango asked.

"Kikyo, you didn't include all the finer details." Kaoru scolded as she bumped Kikyo with her elbow, "One thing Sister Kikyo didn't mention was that the emperor of that time loved the night sky. We don't know why, but it might have been because he knew Kaguya had come from somewhere out there. And as you can see, the poem is written in something very glittery. Do you know what that is?"

"…"

"It's written in stardust. So Kaguya knew that the emperor wrote this poem, and that he liked the night sky. So what did she do? She wrote his poem in stardust, for him. Not only that, but it's in display in her home. Maybe her story was told by so many people, that it was shaped into something else. So she and the emperor could have already had plans to marry." A sympathetic look crossed Kaoru's face. "It makes the poem even sadder knowing this."

A moment of silence drifted, seeming to pass by like gentle wind.

Sango stood up of the ground, brushing herself off, "I'd really like to meet this Kaguya person, can we go?"

"Follow us please." Kikyo and Kaoru stepped forward, both stepping at the same time.

*

Mist drifted under Sango's chin and clung to her hair, but the air did not feel in the least bit gloomy. Magic seemed to spark everything in the castle aglow, and Sango felt like a young child at a theme park, wanting to see everything, and was sure to get lost. It did look easy to get lost in the castle, the hallways curved in many different directions, and yet, Sango could see no rooms they could lead to.

"Please do not wander Sango; Kaguya's castle is an enchanting place indeed. The fly will find a spider's web just as enchanting." Kaoru's gentle and firm warning dimmed the magical mood Sango was in, and she stopped lagging and hurried after the two women.

It was not long after Kaoru's warning that Sango could see something coming up ahead. From what she could tell, the hallway widened to make a large room. She could see a few steps providing an entrance to the room. At the far back of the room there was a blue wall that had the symbols of the five elements in a circle on the wall. On the floor in the middle of the room was a pool of water, it also had the symbols for the five elements, but the symbols seemed to be the border of the water. All of the elements were connected by a single pink star within the pool. And standing in the middle of shallow water was a person.

A mirror floated in front of her, and her eyes were closed, as if she were concentrating hard on something.

Kaoru and Kikyo had both stopped side by side, and Sango stopped a few feet back from them, in the middle. "Kaoru, is that…?"

Kaoru started to answer in a tone she would use to explain something to a child, but Kikyo interrupted, "The Princess of the Heavens, Kaguya."

As if someone has screamed her name, Kaguya's eyes opened. She raised her right hand and pointed her index and middle fingers up, and held her hand close to her face. Her mirror flipped over to face the onlookers as she chanted something in an ancient language. It glowed a bright, white light, and the second Sango's eyes met the mirror, her face was reflected. A pink star resembling The Star of David shot out of the mirror and hit Sango. A circle surrounded the star, and the next thing she knew, Sango's arms were held out, restrained by two points of the star, and her feet were held together and were held to the circle around the star. She was stuck. **(AN: This is how Kaguya held Kagome captive in the movie, and I hope you can tell that they are in Kaguya's castle, just like in the second movie.) **

"You are intruding; the likes of you should not be here without my permission." Kaguya hissed dangerously as she walked down the steps toward Sango, getting ever closer. "I do not tolerate such nonsense."

At first shocked by the violence of the fabled princess, Sango's temper flared back up as soon as she got a firm grip on what was happening, "You don't tolerate? I don't either! That's not very kind of you to attack me before you even know I'm an intruder! Let me down right now!"

"Perhaps it wasn't kind of me to do so, but I protected you."

"You did?" Sango felt that hard to believe, that star had hit her very hard as it was flung toward her.

"Because you came here uninvited, you did not come with the proper protection."

Kikyo cleared her throat and played with the string of her bow, pulling it far back, then letting go, the sharp sound seeming ominous.

Kaguya listened to the sound for a moment, "Fool, not all protection means weapons."

Kikyo stopped pulling the string, but the twanging, vibrating sound still echoed.

"How so, you ask? I am the Princess of the Heavens, Kaguya, and because of that, I live very differently than you mortals. Unlike you, I do not have one time period I belong to. I exist in all realms of time. And also in my own. My own time exists in my castle. No others may enter my time, it exists only for me. Every other realm exists in this celestial water I stand on. You would be allowed to stand on the water, because you belong in one of the times that exist in the water." Sango raised her eyebrow. "I am not done explaining. As you can see, there is also a star in the water. That star also includes all realms of time, you are suspended on one of these stars at this very moment, and so you are safe."

Kaoru spoke up first, "If all this so, how did you protect my sister and me?"

"I cast a spell on you and all of your friends in that school, and you are now free to enter any time period you want with no danger inflicted upon you."

Sango looked at Kaguya, who was currently facing Kaoru, _If she just cast that spell to protect me now, then why wasn't I destroyed when I first entered her castle? Or even the school? _

Kaguya was obviously having the same thoughts, "As Kaoru has already suspected, you have special powers. Because the flow of time is different around you, you alone are unaffected by different time periods." She snapped her fingers, and the star holding Sango vanished, but Kaguya had failed to notice that the star had been in the air, and in making it disappear, Sango ended falling flat on her own face. "Please forgive me for my earlier actions, but it was for your own safety."

"Yeah, thanks." Muttered a sarcastic Sango as she spit out a mouthful of splinters.

"Um, Princess Kaguya?" Kaoru asked, stepping forward timidly, "By any chance, is there a way to send Sango back to her own time?"

Without a word, Kaguya walked back to the water, the mirror close behind her. She stepped into the water, and into the middle of the star, finally turning back to Sango and the others. "I suppose I could, but the girl puts up a time barrier. If she can repel a spell that freezes time, would her powers do the same in reverse?"

"Um, what was that you were saying?" In other words Kaoru was asking, _Why didn't you answer my question, and what are you babbling about now? _

"Oh come on, isn't it obvious?" Kikyo had been quiet for too long, and her snippy attitude had come back, "The girl deflected a spell that was supposed to freeze time. Princess Kaguya can send the girl back to her own time, but would the girl's powers also deflect the spell that started time back up? Then she would be frozen in time, thus the whole thing would be pointless."

Everyone blinked a few times in surprise. Kaguya looked the most surprised of all, "Come now, don't tell me, you're actually using that head of yours?" She shot a nasty grin at Kikyo.

"I see you've been studying human sarcasm."

"It's required."

*

After Kaguya and Kikyo finished their little insulting match, Kaguya decided she had to do something about Sango's predicament.

"Sango?" She asked.

"Y-yes?"

"Would you be so kind as to answer a question?"

"I'd be happy to."

Kaguya turned her mirror toward Sango. "Can you think of any point of your life where you remembered something strange? Or had a strange dream?"

"Sometimes I have dreams about one boy. He's younger than me, but his face resembles mine, and I feel as if I know him."

Kaoru cocked her head, "A family member perhaps?"

Sango shook her head and focused on the shiny wood board beneath her, "I don't have any relatives that I know of. I've always been alone."

Kaguya decided to prod further, "Have you ever seen this boy's face before?"

"I don't know. I think I've only seen him in my dreams, but I feel as if I knew him long ago. And I don't always remember what he looks like; sometimes I can, when I'm doing something familiar. But if you asked me to describe him right now, I don't think I'd be of much use."

Kikyo accidentally muttered something out loud, "It's like something is stopping her from remembering." Kikyo, Kaoru, and Kaguya looked at each other for a long time; all trying to figure out what was going on.

Shrugging, Sango lifted her head back up, "Oh well, it's probably nothing."

Kikyo "accidentally" muttered something out loud again, "Probably."

Sango shot her a glare, but it didn't even faze Kikyo. She held her stony expression out against Sango's attack.

Kaguya turned her mirror so that it was facing her, "Kikyo, you have something special here, I suggest that you ask her if she would like to join."

"Join what?" Sango asked curiously.

Kikyo rolled her eyes and felt the urge to shoot a sacred arrow at Princess Kaguya, "Kaoru and I are building an army. An army of demon slayers."

Sango looked at Kikyo carefully, "So that's what those people were."

"Yes, but they need much more training."

Sango cocked her head, "They seemed plenty strong to me." Then she grew a teasing grin, "Oh I get it, you think they're nothing compared to you, so you want them to keep training until they finish, like you already have."

"I haven't finished. I'm not even close."

Sango blinked and realized that she offended Kikyo in some way, even though it was clearly a compliment, "Why? You seem really strong to me."

Kikyo turned her head and looked at Sango sadly, "I thought that too a long time ago. But… Demons…" Kikyo's grip on her bow tightened, and her hand trembled, and her eyes reflected anger and sadness, "Are much stronger than they appear. I thought I had the strength to take them on… But I was naïve. They are so terribly clever, and it takes mental training to realize if they are deceiving you."

Sango flinched; apparently she had hit a sore spot. _What do I say now? But I don't see why she's making such a big deal out of it, it couldn't have been __that__ bad, she's still alive after all. _

Eventually Kaguya decided to break the silence, "Listen Sango, it could take me a while to find out how to send you home, so you may want to do something until then."

"About how long do you think it'll take?"

"About two months." Before Sango could hit the ground in a dead faint, Kaguya rushed to correct herself, "Well, I have a lot of stuff I have to do! There's the occasional wish to grant, life to save…"

Sango crossed her arms, "So I'm not number one on your list of priorities?"

"Alright, I was just teasing! But it actually may take me a while to find out, so it's better to do something until then."

Sango turned to eye Kaoru and Kikyo, then made up her mind, "Well, I'll give it my best shot!"

Kaguya smiled, and cherry blossoms started to swirl around her, "That's the spirit. I'd better go get a head start on searching for a way. Please hurry and go, and don't touch anything. It could send you off to an unknown time or dimension." And she vanished, cherry blossoms still swirling where she had been, then they too vanished.

"Come along Sango," Kaoru called as Kikyo walked ahead, "We have much to teach you!"

No sooner than Sango had gotten to her feet, a tremor went through the floor. They all froze like deer in headlights. Sango looked carefully around her, "What was-?" A cracking sound was heard from above her head. A small piece of wood fell from the ceiling and crashed through the floorboards in between Sango and Kaoru.

Kikyo was close to them in moments, "I knew we couldn't trust that stupid woman, her whole castle is falling upon us." She did a quick 360 of the room, "We have a minute or two before things get serious, so we better hurry to the exit."

Sango was confused, "Why is Kaguya destroying her castle?" She asked as she dodged several pieces of falling wood.

Kaoru grabbed Sango's arm and pulled her forward, "This dimension belongs to Princess Kaguya alone, now that she is not here at the moment, this dimension will simply turn into a void. Once Princess Kaguya returns everything will return to how it was, but we don't know what will happen to us if we stay."

The sound of falling and cracking wood seemed to follow Sango's feet like a shadow, and she hurried her pace when she saw Kaguya's poem written on the pole in the distance. Once they had stopped beside it, the ground vibrated so violently that they all had to grab the railing to regain their footing. "Hang on; I just have to hit the right point so we can leave." Kikyo shouted as she pulled an arrow from her quiver.

"W-what are y-you talking about?" The ground was vibrating so hard that it was hard for Sango to speak.

Kikyo drew back her bow string until the arrow's feathers nearly touched her cheek, "In Kaguya's poem, there is a very bright speck of stardust that is much brighter than the rest. I have to strike it with my sacred arrow to get us back home, since Kaguya didn't offer to send us home herself."

Sango noticed this was Kikyo's last arrow, "What if you miss?"

Kikyo narrowed her eyes as she concentrated on the one spot, "I don't."

Sango watched as Kikyo tightened her grip on the arrow, and Sango knew it would be a second before Kikyo let go. And out of pure stupidity, she jumped forward toward Kikyo, hand outstretched to push Kikyo to stop her from shooting. "No! You're going to miss!" Her hand collided with Kikyo's shoulder, and Kikyo started to fall. Her finger slipped, and the arrow shot forward, off the course Kikyo had been trying to make it follow.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion; Kikyo watched the arrow get closer, inch by inch, "You fool!" She shouted at Sango, who was also falling. Kikyo turned to look at the arrow, to see if, by chance, the arrow had actually hit its target. It hadn't. She grabbed Sango's hair and pulled it toward her, "Why did you do that? How are we supposed to escape now? WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

Sango stared ahead defiantly, "You were going to miss."

"Are you sure? I could tell I was perfectly on target! And if I was going to miss, YOU DIDN'T MAKE IT ANY BETTER DID YOU?!?" She had almost never felt this, enraged. This girl made her nervous; she just couldn't put her finger on it. "Answer me!" She yanked on Sango's hair harder.

Sango continued to stare straight ahead, "If you're finished yelling at me, then it wouldn't hurt to look at the arrow." Sango was right, the very tip of it was glowing, and the light eventually expanded, then the next thing she knew, Sango found herself back in the rotunda. Sango turned to Kikyo, "For some reason you couldn't see there was a brighter star. So you did miss after all."

*

Kaguya floated in outer space, hair swaying from side to side, she was watching Sango in her mirror, "This girl," Kaguya muttered to herself, "How did she know that there was a hidden sparkle in the stardust? She also changed the course of Kikyo's arrow, and made it hit where she wanted it to." _I wonder if this is the extent of her powers… _

_*_


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! Thanks for reading my story! I'm just happy someone is reading this! ^.^ Just so you know, my disclaimer for my fist chapter goes for the whole story, so you should already know I don't own Inuyasha. All right! Let's begin!**

"Hey, Kikyo, do you mind letting go of my hair?" I turned to glare at the source of pain, and hoped she felt guilty.

Instead of mocking me like I expected her too, she actually looked guilty, "Forgive me." She let go of my hair gently, rather than pulling her hand away as if it had been burned. And she turned and walked away, heading toward a person I saw rushing toward her from a hallway.

I looked at Kaoru, half serious, "Does she have a multiple personality issue?"

She let out an unexpected snort, "No, not really. She's not always like this you know. She became on edge not long before you arrived, and when she gets edgy, her temper goes up." She sighed and wiped her forehead, "But the worst is over. After she finishes shouting, her temper goes down, and her bad mood goes away."

I looked after her, watching as she talked to someone, "Who's that she's talking to?"

"That's Ms. Megumi, she's our doctor. I'll wager they're talking about you."

"Gossiping?" It was worse than I thought.

She snorted again, "No, probably planning a check up for you, so you can start your training. Kikyo may not look like it, but she's actually excited about it."

I looked at her dubiously. "What exactly am I supposed to do? Just train?"

"That's what Kaguya says, she says that she senses something big approaching, and she wants us to destroy it." She motioned me over to the office, "We had better pick out your uniform, I suppose you already know what they look like?" I nodded. She had stopped me by the office counter, "Wait here please, Princess Kaguya told me she has already picked out a uniform in your size, armor color, and your weapon." She frowned, and I had the feeling she didn't approve of the weapon Kaguya had selected for me.

I watched her disappear as she turned around the corner, then I walked over to the office window that faced the rotunda. That monk that I had seen earlier was there again, walking by innocently enough and I sighed, relieved that he wasn't stalking me. My brief moment of relief was shattered when he stopped, pretending to scratch his neck, and watched me from the corner of his eye. _Ugh! _I snorted in my mind, and smoothly scooted away from the window that covered the wall. Moments later, Kaoru was back. I could tell she was carrying something heavy, for I could hear her grunt as she dragged it out from a doorway.

Finally she emerged, "Here you are Sango, chosen just for you by the Princess of the Heavens." She handed me the Chinese black leather outfit, and I admired it, but I already knew I was getting one of those. Next she handed me dark pink silk, "It will hold your armor on, and it goes with the color of your armor nicely." Then she handed me several pieces of armor, they were all slightly light pink. "I'll teach you how to tie on your armor, it's hard to remember how at first, but you learn how in a few days, and soon it will only take seconds to do." **(AN: Total lie right here! I bought Sango's battle costume off eBay, and my friend funniebanana and I were going as Sango and Kagome for Halloween (she borrowed my Kagome costume that I wore last Halloween) and while we were getting ready in her room, she had to help me tie the armor like stuff on. Since those ribbons were made of silk, they kept slipping and were hard to tie. And the ribbons on my kneecaps were too short! So eventually I just took all the armor off, except for the one that goes on my stomach and back, that one stayed! Sorry! Back to the story!) **Then she handed me my poison shielding mask, which had a dark pink string that I would use to tie around my head.

Next she handed me piles of weapons, a sword, bow and arrows, knives, explosives, a hidden sword that would be under my uniform on my arm, poison powder, and a chain. "Am I going to learn how to use all of these?" I doubted that I could even lift all of those weapons at the same time.

She nodded, not noticing my amazement, "Every slayer can use all of these weapons with a basic amount of skill. We have some people who try to master all of them and some who learn the basics of them all, and then master their own special weapon. But we have some, like Kagome, who plan on going beyond mastery with one weapon."

"What exactly do you want me to do?"

She shrugged, "Kaguya wants you to master a special weapon, but she also wants you to master all these as well." Before I could finish opening my mouth to gape at her, she raised her hand to stop me, "Let me show you the weapon you'll be mastering." I watched mouth agape as she picked a fifty pound giant boomerang off the office carpet. "Kaguya tells me this is called the Hirakotsu, but I'm not really sure of all the uses it has…"

I looked at it, and blinked, just to make sure that my eyes were not deceiving me about its size. "Are you kidding? Is she kidding? That thing must weigh fifty pounds."

"Yeah, I think it does. What about it?" Kaoru actually looked curious as to why I had asked.

_I guess a slayer must be insanely strong! I'm not even sure if I can carry it, let alone use it! _"Oh, uh, never mind! When should I start my training? And what should I start off doing?"

She giggled softly, "Well, I want you to get used to life around here first, it must be pretty different from what you do in your world. Take three days to get into the rhythm, and then we'll start off on the small stuff."

"The small stuff?"

"Your agility, flips, flexibility, endurance, and combat without weapons. This is usually the easiest part of training; because everyone can already do all of this well." Then she frowned at me, "You can do flips and you are skilled in running, correct?"

"O-of course!" I breathed a sigh of belief; lightning doesn't strike liars after all.

She smiled again, "Good!" She pulled out a pink and white spotted kimono with a long green thing that resembled an apron. "Here, later when you find someone who can show you the way to your rooms, you can change into that, it must be more comfortable than what you are wearing now." She eyed my short green skirt with dislike. "Our rooms are not that bad, and you can take a hot bath if you'd like, we always keep fluffy, white bathrobes in the bathrooms." She looked out the office window into the rotunda, "Ah, here we are, see that girl? Her name is Kagome. She'd be more than happy to show you around." And with that she walked out of the office, leaving me with piles of heavy weapons to pick up and bring with me to my room. I didn't even know where that was.

It wasn't until I had picked everything but my Hirakotsu up, and was struggling to pick it up when I finally noticed I wasn't alone. He was leaning against the office doorway, watching me carefully. It was the monk. I didn't want to have to be the first to talk, so I stared at him, body language clearly asking for an explanation.

When he spoke, I had expected him to speak properly and full of respect, and to sound much older than he was. But I hadn't expected the playful and sly tone to his voice when he first spoke to me. "It's not nice to lie. It darkens your soul."

I could hear the light teasing in his voice, and flushed because he saw through me so quickly. But I wasn't going to put up with teasing anymore; I had just become a slayer who didn't have to put up with such things. "Lying to reassure a person about something trivial is something good. It means you don't want that person to feel disappointed or worried. Anyway, my soul doesn't feel any darker." I put down my Hirakotsu (even if it was only a few inches off the ground) and took a few steps toward the monk, then stopped and crossed my arms. Because I had been holding my Hirakotsu, he hadn't seen much of me other than my head. But he had apparently just noticed I was wearing a short skirt. I watched, irritated, as his eyes slowly traveled downward, then he felt the heat of my anger, and his head snapped back up.

"How good are you at running, flipping, jumping, and fighting? I'm wondering how big your lie actually was." His question didn't sound very teasing; it was almost an honest question. It was hard to tell with him.

"I'm an okay runner, never flipped in my life, I can jump kind of high, and I've never tried fighting before." Because his question was at least partway honest, I decided to respond completely honestly.

"You spend a lot of time at this school?"

_What did that have to do with anything? _"I guess so, just a little more time than the normal student because I come to school early and leave late." For the first time I really looked at him, and my worlds faltered on the world late. I actually hadn't looked at him yet, my eyes had seen him, but my brain never registered it. I was surprised to see his black hair and blue eyes were quite… alluring. "What did that have to do with anything?" I attempted to carry on as if nothing had happened.

"I was wondering if there was another place someone could train other than the gym."

"Sure, the PF room. It has treadmills and other workout machines, and there are plenty of weights and weight lifting machines. It's right beside the gym, and takes up two classrooms. But I guess you guys have probably never bothered to unlock it." I backed up, preparing to pick up all my stuff again, because it seemed like I had answered his question. _He probably wants a quieter place to work out for some kind of sacred training. _

"Hmm… I don't know if I can prepare you in three days. Maybe you need about a week." He placed his hand on his chin, and looked deep in thought.

"I'm sorry, but what are you talking about?"

"Oh, well, I'm going to train you in the PF room. If you work hard, I can get you up to Kaoru's standards. But it would have to take a week. I'll ask Kaoru for the extension, but I know she'll say yes. So, if you come to the PF room every morning at midnight, and work out until four, your private training can stay a secret from the other slayers, and they won't tell Kikyo or interfere or anything."

I looked at him in surprise; I didn't think that he'd try to help me succeed. "That's actually a pretty good plan. So I'll meet you inside the PF room at midnight?"

Something about the way I had double checked about the time and place made him chuckle. I could only assume what had gone through his mind. "Yep, but don't wear your slayers uniform. You don't know how to put the armor on, and I don't either." I looked at him blankly, obviously not realizing why he didn't know how. "I'm a monk, and I stay in my robes even when I fight. So I'm not required to wear a uniform. But in your world you have a gym locker, and inside there you have gym clothes, just wear those."

My gym clothes were actually my favorite things I wore. Because my school had uniforms, I didn't have to spend a large amount of money on clothes. This gave me a little extra money, so I used it to buy rather expensive Abercrombie & Fitch cheerleader shorts **(AN: For those of you who don't know, cheerleader shorts are just shorts that are pretty short. The shorts really have nothing to do with cheerleaders.) **and a sporty tank top.

With a polite nod of his head, he informed me he had kitchen duty, and if he didn't hurry he would be late. As soon he exited the office he turned around and came right back in. "Sango, I'll snag Kagome for you, and I'll send her down here to help you move all this to the room. Just so you know, there are really only two bedrooms for the slayers, one for boys and the other for girls, so don't think you'll have your own room." And he left before I could finish thanking him.

I let out a sigh, _Just look what I'm getting myself into, and I haven't even been here for one whole day._ I thought dryly. It took me another second to realize I hadn't asked him his name. And how did he know mine?

I had finally managed to pick everything but my Hirakotsu up by the time Kagome found me. She came running in wearing a priestess outfit like Kikyo's and an eager expression; the monk had obviously told that I was from the school's world. "Hello! You must be Sango!"

I looked curiously at her, with her chocolate brown eyes and ebony black hair, something about her reminded me of Kikyo, but her personality was a polar opposite. I couldn't tell if we were going to get along or not. "That's me. And you're Kagome I assume?"

"I'm impressed, you have never even met me and you know my name!" I didn't bother to tell her that the monk and Kaoru had told me about her; I figured she just wanted to give me a random compliment. She glanced at my full hands, and saw my Hirakotsu on the floor, "Wow, he was right! You do need a hand with all this." She easily picked up my Hirakotsu with much less trouble than I had. "I'll show you where you can put all of this! But it's strange, Kaoru is such a nice person, she would normally stay to help you with all this. I wonder why she ran off like that?"

I could tell making friends with Kagome was going to be easy, she was extremely friendly. My doubts about our friendship were quickly erased. "Well, it's not her fault. My arrival started quite an uproar, maybe she needs to talk to Kikyo about something in private?" I suggested as we exited the office. Kagome was leading me down the tenth grade hallway, and once we came to the lockers that were past the bathrooms, there was a doorway with lockers on either side of it.

We walked down it, and we could either turn left or right. "All right, the girl's room is on the left, and the boys are on the right. Just so you know, you are allowed to hang out in the boy's room. It's pretty much normal for us girls to do that. Same with boys coming in the girl's room." She led me through the doorway on the left, and there was a giant room full of people talking, or relaxing on their futons.

Most of the slayers looked up at me curiously, but some waved and said, "Hey Sango!"

I raised my eyebrow quizzically, and looked at Kagome in question. She looked rather embarrassed, "Um… There are no secrets at our school." In a far corner of the room there was a shelf that reached the ceiling, blankets and pillows were stacked upon it, ready to become futons. "Oh, we don't have to make you a futon." Kagome said, surprised. "It looks like Kaoru has already laid one out for you." She leaned my Hirakotsu against the wall by my futon, and helped me put all my stuff down. "That's weird; Kaoru must really be expecting great things from you, because she's almost babying you." We both plopped down on the futon. I buried my face in the soft sheets, and I felt a goofy grin on my face. There was something about comfortable beds that made me insanely happy.

I shrugged, and lifted my head from the bed, "Kaguya was the one who asked me to join, well, kind of. And Kaguya also said that I may have special powers and stuff." After the brief statement, I flopped right back down.

Kagome looked at me, wide eyed in admiration, "Princess Kaguya asked you to become one of us?" I nodded, not really sure what she was getting to, was she insulting me? "That's amazing. She really tries not to have anything to do with us, and she noticed the power you had, and even recommended you for this occupation."

_Kaguya has been ignoring them? Even though I've only seen her once, it looked like she took a pretty active part in this. _"But how can she ignore you? She provides that transporter thing in the rotunda, gave you guys a place to train, and created a place to relax outside. It seems like she cares a lot about you guys."

Kagome tilted her head back, "Yeah, but that was a few weeks ago she did all that. We don't need to use the rotunda quite yet, but we're going to use it quite often once we start actually fighting. But after that she hasn't really offered to help us at all, and we really need her help." She hugged her knees and rested her chin on her kneecaps, "I wish I could be recognized for my talents like you did…"

"Do you have a weapon that you've mastered?"

She nodded, "The bow and arrow. I've been watching Kikyo shoot, and I've gotten pretty good." Then she turned and smiled at me, "Now you must be hungry! We always have a little soup cooking in here, so I'll go get you some!" She started to get up, but paused, eyes catching the kimono Kaoru gave me. "Before you eat, why don't you change into that kimono, you must be cold wearing that. Is it comfy?" She looked at my outfit curiously.

"Yeah, you can wear it once I change into the kimono." She thanked me and skipped off, delighted. I was about to remove my uniform, but I noticed the presence of men in the room. With the help of a death glare, they evacuated quickly.

Kagome returned moments later, carrying a steaming bowl of soup. I accepted it, and then sighed with delight as the hot broth poured down my throat, warming my insides. Kagome eagerly tried on my uniform, and looked surprisingly good in it. But she was concerned about one small factor. Which was probably the most important factor, I used to worry about that as well. "Are you sure this isn't too short?" She asked timidly; pulling at the green skirt in worry.

"Yes, for the hundredth millionth time, that's how long it's supposed to be!" I said as I tied a bow at the ends of my hair. I was trying not to show my surprise at how natural Kagome looked. She looked like she came from the future, and I had to admit I was a bit jealous. To hide my irritation, I took another sip of the soup, "By the way Kagome, who made this anyway?" The soup had been made to perfection, even though it was a low class meal.

She smiled and nodded, "I knew you would ask. Actually, it was made by an eleven year old named Kohaku."

"Kohaku?" _Do I know that name? _

"Yep, he's pretty much the chef around here. You can meet him right now, he's in the kitchen." She pointed to the open doorway which led to both the hallway and the boy's room.

_The monk had kitchen duty today too. _I remembered. _I wonder if Kagome knows his name? _

"I would really like to meet him. It wouldn't be good to get on the bad side of the person who prepares my food." I joked. She got up to lead me to the cafeteria, even though I already knew where that was. But just then I remembered something.

"Um, Kagome?"

"Yes?" She turned and plopped right back down on my futon.

I started off timidly, not really sure how to explain without giving anything away, (The monk had asked me to keep our planned training a secret) "You know that monk? The one who asked you to help me? What's his name?"

"It's Miroku. Why, did he ask you to meet him somewhere?" I was afraid of this, she was sharp. But I was curious as to why that was the first question she asked.

"Ummm… Maybe."

She surprised me by sighing and shaking her head, "Sango, it's not a good idea."

I was taken aback, "It sounded like a pretty good idea to me, I knew Kikyo or even Kaoru would be disappointed in me for not being quite as physically elite as the rest of you!"

She stared at me, obviously confused. "You mean, Miroku is going to train you?"

"I thought you were saying it was a bad idea!"

Her eyebrows rose, considering me. She doubted the truthfulness in my words for some unknown reason. "So Miroku offered to help train you? He- he didn't say anything else?"

"I don't think he did."

She let out a relieved sigh, "I thought that he had asked you something else, and I wanted to discourage you." When that statement didn't make me lose my curious expression, she gave up and explained, "I thought Miroku had asked you to meet him somewhere tonight. He can be a womanizer sometimes."

I let out a disapproving snort; _I knew he was different somehow. _

Kagome smiled understandingly, "He really isn't that bad. You get used to him, and he doesn't flirt that much, he normally keeps to himself." We both spent a silent moment thinking the same thing, _H-he doesn't flirt that much? _She smiled, embarrassed, "Well, maybe I lied a little."

*

I slurped up the last of my soup, and let out a content sigh. Whoever this cook was, they were very good. Kagome had left, and had seemed nervous, like she was about to do something she was not allowed to do. She had warned me not to tell Kikyo that she had gone somewhere, just to simply tell her I had not idea who this Kagome girl was.

I had asked what the other slayers would think about me lying, and she had smiled saying, "They'll know I put you up to this. Besides, they'll probably back you up!" It sounded like not very many of them liked Kikyo very much.

I stood and picked up my bowl, Kagome had said to take it to the kitchen, and they would take care of it for me. I knew the kitchen was in the cafeteria, and I was curious to see how feudal cooks handled in the modern kitchen. It would also be a good chance to speak with the monk, and to meet the cook, Kohaku.

I left the slayers rooms and walked down the hallway, I was careful to stay away from the inner part of the rotunda, who knows where I could end up next?

Even though I still had not reached even the cafeteria doors, I could tell that there were slayers in the kitchen somewhere. They were yelling. Someone had probably burned something. My thoughts flew to the monk; he seemed the accident prone type.

But I didn't have to try hard to listen, the closer I got to the kitchen doors, the more clear the words became. "GET OUT!" I assumed they were yelling at the person who must have burned the food. "HOW DARE YOU SHAPE THE OHAGI INTO LETTERS!" The voice quieted for a second, "Hey, do mean to arrange them so they spell something?"

"M-hm!" Someone answered, who sounded less than guilty. I figured they were arranging the ohagi now. **(AN: Ohagi is a type of Japanese food. Go figure… XD I think it's like red bean jam cakes, but I'm not sure. They were on Rurouni Kenshin, which the character Kaoru was from BTW in case I didn't say earlier. Everyone seemed excited to be having ohagi, and I know it's kind of a special treat! I'll bet you know who the prankster is, and what they are going to make the ohagi spell out! XD) **

I listened, not sure what was going on in the kitchen, "GET OUT!" The voice seemed even angrier now, and one of the kitchen doors flew open. And out flew, Miroku.

He turned as the door slammed and locked; he stared at the door and muttered, "That hardly called for such violence." He looked back and was surprised to see me, "Sango!"

I tried not to show any emotion on my face as I asked him, "What did you make the ohagi spell out?"

"Oh, you heard that did you? Well I was planning on serving it to the ladies and well… It said, 'Will you kindly consider bearing my children?' But Kohaku didn't like that too much."

I stared at him, cold as ice, and eventually let out a sigh, "Kagome was right about you."

He gave me a dirty smile, and I resisted the urge to slap him. It wasn't that I didn't like him; I actually liked him quite a bit. But I wanted to let him know that I didn't approve of his womanizing. He could tell it was time to change the subject, "So the PF room at midnight?" I nodded, still not totally trusting him. "And just to let you know, you may find Kagome out in the halls at midnight." He ignored my questioning look and continued, "It's all right if she knows about this, she has bigger secrets than this. And she won't tell Kikyo."

"Why will I see her at midnight? Aren't all the slayers supposed to at least be in the new wing by at least eleven-thirty?"

He sighed, defeated, "Kagome has something she must keep from Kikyo. I'm not going to tell you, but it is such a problem that we've asked Princess Kaguya to cast a spell on Kikyo. It will restrain Kikyo's burning grudge, but she will still stay angry."

"At what? Or who?"

He rolled his eyes, "I already said I wouldn't go into detail. And don't ask Kagome about this either, she has enough to deal with." And he just walked away.

Because of him my good mood was almost gone, he had been tempting me with Kagome's secret. And then he had walked away with no real goodbye. If I hadn't remembered that he had so nicely offered to train me, I might have been angry at him. _I shouldn't be bothered by something like this. _Since Miroku was gone, it wouldn't hurt to meet Kohaku; after all, I could always get cooking lessons.

I pulled the thick kitchen door open with caution; Kohaku might have still been irritated at Miroku, and might have thought that I was him. The second the delicious scent of gourmet food cooking hit my nose, my mouth watered. I could still smell the freshly cooked ohagi, but I had the feeling that Kohaku probably had someone go outside to burn it, which I found out he actually did later on. I walked by a stove and saw sizzling steak that had been abandoned. It was still pink, so it was obviously still cooking, but I couldn't see any of the busy cooks that I had heard so much about.

I was wondering if all the cooks had left to mourn over the ohagi, when I heard the sound of a chain. After a bit of wandering around, I managed to come across the source of the sound. It was a young boy with brown eyes, hair, and cute freckles on his nose. He was using his chain scythe to cut slabs of steak into neat, equal pieces. He took no notice of me at first, and I didn't want to disturb him. I knew if I took him by surprise, he may accidentally cut me up instead of the steak. While I waited for him to finish, I took notice of his surroundings. I had at first thought that he was alone, but I saw a crowd of slayers hanging out on beanbags in a carpeted room that had an open door around the corner. They were all laughing about something, and I was reminded of school.

_This boy, Kohaku. He seems so familiar. _

Eventually, Kohaku wiped his forehead and looked at me sheepishly, "I'm very sorry about ignoring you; I just wanted to finish this up quickly, because we slayers are known to get rowdy when we get hungry. I want to have dinner ready before they break down any doors or walls this time." He laughed good naturedly. I joined him in the chuckle, but I was thinking, _this time? _

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Sango. I actually come from the time period that this school belongs to, and I accidentally ended up here. So Princess Kaguya suggested that I become a slayer while she tries to figure out a way to send me home."

Kohaku didn't look surprised like Kagome did; he just nodded politely and said, "I've heard of you. Kagome and Miroku (his eyes grew irritated after he said his name, I suppose he was still angry) were talking about you. Now rumors about you are spreading faster than wildfire."

I had almost suspected that would happen, I asked jokingly, "How many eyes do they say I have?"

He didn't catch the joke, "One." Then he looked at me, almost disappointed that I was a normal human being.

_Oh. _Was all I could think while I wondered who had started that rumor. My thoughts flew to Kikyo, and I immediately felt guilty for thinking cruelly of her. **(AN: Why am I being so mean to Kikyo? I dunno… I sometimes like and dislike Kikyo, so she will be bashed in the beginning of the story, but I plan on being nice to her the rest of the time.) **We looked at each other for a moment, both feeling awkward, until Kohaku made a suggestion.

"Why don't you come with me to meet today's kitchen duty crew?" He nodded his head in the direction of the slayers that were still laughing about something, I suddenly had the thought they were laughing about the new slayer with one eye. I knew they weren't, but it was still funny to think about. He led me over to them, and they looked up, still smiling from whatever had happened.

"Hey boss." One greeted him.

"We were just talking about that time Sanosuke burnt waffles and he had a hard time putting out the fire, remember that?" I remembered seeing Sanosuke when I saw the slayers for the first time in the gym. I remember him being huge, almost built like a rhino. I looked at him and he was smiling and shaking his head. One slayer got an evil look in her eye, "I think we should give him a nickname, like Waffles or something." The girl who suggested this had long brown hair and eyes, and was wearing something that looked like a ninja outfit. It was dark blue and light blue, and it hung down the front and back of her body, showing off her long legs.

Sanosuke nodded and gave a boyish grin, unfitting for the very manly body he possessed, "Hey, it could be fun to have a random nickname!" The girl who suggested the name laughed and ruffled his hair.

Eventually some of the slayers took notice of me, and they looked at Kohaku in curiosity. "This is Sango, and she's the new slayer everyone is talking so much about."

They all looked at me and smiled, then asked me a few random questions like, "What do you like to eat for breakfast?" My response was that I don't eat breakfast. They looked disappointed. Apparently, they needed some new dishes to serve for breakfast, and couldn't find any. By now it was fairly obvious that even with their amazing abilities; they weren't much different than anyone else at school.

I tried to help them come up with a new dish to serve, and eventually we came up with omelets. As much as I enjoyed the slayers company, I didn't feel like sitting down for a long chat just yet, I still wanted to meet other slayers and get a feel for the school. I thanked them for being so friendly, and that I would stop by for kitchen duty later.

As I stood up to leave, Kohaku remembered that there was food to serve, "All right, break times over. We got a meal to serve." He clapped his hands and the slayers were willing enough to get up, but they looked slightly humbled to be ordered around by an eleven year old. It was rather amusing though to see Sanosuke, the giant, ordered around by a short, skinny child with freckles.

I exited the cafeteria, stood in the hallway, and eventually decided to head back to the slayer's quarters.

**(AN: I'm changing the writing style now.) **

*

Sango returned to the slayer's quarters, and saw Kagome. She was listening to a CD with another slayer, chatting with them, and sharpening arrows for her bow and arrow and the same time. It still felt odd to Sango, seeing Kagome in a school uniform and sharpening arrows.

Sango plopped herself down next to Kagome. "I have this feeling that today is a slow day for the slayers?"

Kagome nodded, and then winced when she cut her finger on the now sharp arrow, she smiled in satisfaction, at least she knew the arrow was sharp enough. She returned to her work, "Yes, and it's not a fun day. We have two fun days a week, Saturday and Sunday, but Friday is a half day. On real fun days, it's never quiet. But today was supposed to be a training day like every other day, then you came along, and we lost our trainers. We didn't and still don't know what to do after that." Kagome smiled and jerked her head toward the exit of the quarters, "Kikyo and Kaoru were having a little shouting match in the office. Kikyo wanted to resume training today, and Kaoru wants to give us a week off, and then start." Sango couldn't decipher which one Kagome was rooting for so she asked. "Me? I'm rooting for Kaoru, but that's just to make Kikyo angry. Kikyo and I don't get along so well. It would be even worse if Princess Kaguya weren't here, but Kikyo still feels it in her subconscious…" Kagome faded off, and didn't seem to realize that Sango was waiting for and explanation.

After a minute of waiting, Sango gave up; _I won't be able to ask her about her big secret until we become good friends. But what am I supposed to do until dinner? Kagome said that training was canceled, so I can't watch that… And neither Kagome nor the other slayers seem to know what to do with themselves, they must be used to their habits._

Kagome and Sango sat in silence, until Kagome finally seemed to remember that Sango was still there, "Oh! I'm sorry! I've just been worried about what Kikyo will do if she finds out about something!"

Sango nodded in understanding, "Miroku told me that you were keeping a secret, and you almost told me the reason a minute ago. Will it really bother Kikyo that much?"

She shrugged, evidently not sure. "I'm not really sure how Kikyo fits in with the secret I have, but I've been told she plays a major role. But I do have and idea of how she's involved."

"So how are you keeping the secret from Kikyo?"

She looked a little nervous, and lowered her tone to a whisper, just in case any of the slayers, or Kikyo happened to be nearby. "Through old fashioned sneakiness and the help of Princess Kaguya's magic. It's only supposed to be used as a last resort though. And her magic may not even be able to blind her."

"Literally blind her?"

Kagome shook her head and pulled out another arrow to sharpen. Sango knew the conversation was over, but she didn't know what to talk about afterwards, "So how are you with bows and arrows? I happen to know Kikyo is amazing. Have you had lessons from her?" It was the only thing she could think of to talk about, because Kagome was sharpening her arrows.

Sango supposed she must have picked a good conversation topic, because Kagome's eyes lit up, she picked up her bow and arrow, and faced Sango. "It's true, Kikyo is amazing! The way she handles it is incredible! My goal is to get better than her!"

"So are you getting near that goal?" Sango wasn't sure if this question was a good idea, it could either make Kagome happy or sad. But she decided on asking it to take the risk.

Kagome shrugged, no sure herself, "I've been told that I'm one of the few to have become good with the bow and arrow so quickly… But I'm not even close to Kikyo. I can shoot it, but it does not always hit the target or go as far or short as I want it too…"

"At least you mastered it quickly! That means you have talent, and with a little practice, your aim can improve almost as fast as you learned to shoot an arrow."

Kagome smiled wirily, "That's sweet of you to say so, but I don't get much practice with a bow and arrow, I have to learn all sorts of other techniques."

"I don't think that's fair! If they noticed you had talent because you learned to shoot an arrow so fast, don't you think that they would focus on shooting arrows instead of training like everyone else?" Sango wasn't sure of how the system of training the slayers used worked, but it wasn't fair or smart to ignore a talent.

"We slayers have different standards and greater skill with a bow than normal humans." Sango raised her eyebrows skeptically; it almost seemed as if they considered themselves above normal humans. Kagome realized her mistake right away, because she jumped and waved both of her hands back and forth, "I-I didn't mean it like that! We just try to expand our training further than most people. So aiming isn't very hard to do. We try to create sacred arrows."

"Sacred arrows?"

"Yes. Only a few priestesses can shoot them. Kikyo is an extremely powerful priestess, and so one her arrows could probably shatter one wall in the gym, even if she wasn't trying very hard. "

Sango could not deny the respect she held for Kikyo, she really did seem like an extremely powerful priestess. And based on what Kagome just said, she admitted that she was training to be a priestess as well. "So you want to be a priestess like Kikyo? That seems like a lot of hard work, and to have the ability to shoot sacred arrows must require a lot of training."

"Yes it does. But it mostly just requires tons of never ending practice with a bow and arrow. But Kikyo is beyond anyone I've ever seen, and she isn't much older than me, and if I was told that I learned to shoot an arrow faster than most other people learned, I can only wonder how Kikyo became that good in such a short time and at what age she began to train." Kagome did look curious about Kikyo's skill, but there was suspicion in her eyes, as if she knew something about Kikyo that confused her.

*

It wasn't long before it was time for dinner, and it was announced over the school intercom by Kaoru. Everyone was in a good mood, and everyone felt at ease because at least the eating part of their day was normal. Sango was the center of curiosity on the way to the cafeteria, and she didn't know what to make of it. Kagome had pretty much become Sango's friend, and so she received attention as well, and she didn't seem to mind it as much as Sango did. Nothing about the way she enjoyed it a little was vain, she was friends with all these people and obviously enjoyed chatting with them.

The cafeteria had been prepared for dinner, and had been set up since Sango had been there earlier. Mats for kneeling had been set up for all the slayers, and two straight lines of them went straight across the cafeteria. Many matching low tables had been pushed together, and went in-between the two lines of kneeling mats. Around thirty slayers had already been seated, and Sango saw Miroku already seated, and he was waving Kagome and her over.

The kneeling mats were surprisingly squishy and comfortable, and Sango could not help but to prod and poke the mat, which made Kagome laugh because Miroku was doing the same thing.

After taking a long sip of tea, Kagome asked Miroku what was on the menu.

"I don't know. We _were_ going to have ohagi." He sighed woefully, and Sango narrowed her eyes, he was about to do or say something very un-monkish.

"We _were_ going to have ohagi? You couldn't have spent the whole time making ohagi, what else was being cooked in the kitchen? And why aren't you in there right now?" Kagome asked innocently.

Miroku started to act as if great injustice had been done towards him, "Kohaku was very cruel about my works of art. He did not see the great beauty behind it all!"

Sango slammed her cup of green tea on the small table, "Quit stalling and just tell the girl what happened, Monk."

Kagome chuckled, "She seems pretty mad Miroku, what did you do?"

"I shaped the ohagi into letters."

Letting out a snort, Kagome raised her eyebrows, "That's it?"

"Pretty much."

Sango cleared her throat, "The part Miroku forgot to mention was that he spelled the ohagi out, so they asked if the women could bear his children." She brushed a few stray hairs away from her face, "It's amazing how convenient it was for him to leave that part out."

Kagome and Sango laughed, as Miroku shook his head and wondered how they could be so cruel to him. It wasn't long before dinner was brought out. It was steak and mashed potatoes with a side of miso soup.

It soon became clear that Kohaku was still mad at Miroku, because when Sanosuke served Miroku his food, his portion was hardly even enough to be called a small snack. Sanosuke apologized, but he explained the chef had ordered it to be done, so he had no other choice but to give it to Miroku.

Once more Kagome and Sango laughed at Miroku's expense. He sat there and ate his food, not feeling remorseful at all. Because he had such little food he finished eating in a few minutes, and excused himself from the table.

Sango watched him go, a guilty expression on her face, "Is he sad? Were we too mean to him?"

Kagome spit out her miso soup in a fit of laughter, "Pffft. No. He wants you to feel sorry for him. And anyway, you'll see him womanizing after dinner."

"But what is he going to do now?" Sango felt terrible; maybe he was a sensitive man! She picked up a neatly cut piece of steak with her chopsticks, and started to chew slowly.

Kagome paused thoughtfully, her chopsticks halfway from her mouth, "I think he's going to go through all the girl's clothes…" She leaned down and picked up another piece of steak. "S-sango?? A-are you okay?"

_Cough. Cough. HAAACK! _Sango finally managed to dislodge the chunk of steak in her throat, "What??? Are you kidding? That pervert!" She grabbed her fork and stabbed it into her mashed potatoes with unbridled ferocity.

Kagome looked taken aback, but she smiled at her newfound friend's spirit.

After dinner, Sango felt too full to move. Kagome had to pull her to her feet. "C'mon Sango, it wasn't that much food."

"Ugh… For you maybe…" Sango allowed herself to be pulled out of the cafeteria for dramatic reasons, but she decided to stand in the hallway.

Kagome tapped her finger to her forehead, thinking of something to do, "Oh! I know! Let's take a bath!" And she dragged Sango down the hallway, forcing all demon slayers to move out of their way.

*

Sango could tell that Kagome was excited about this, but then again, Kagome was excited about everything. She handed Sango a white, fluffy bathrobe. And let her down a fancy hallway that was connected to the demon slayer's rooms. The sliding doors on either side of them were painted with tree branches, leaves, and flowers. Eventually they made it to a glossy wooden door, Kagome pulled it open, and Sango saw one of the loveliest rooms she had ever seen in her life.

Glossy hazelnut wood provided the room with a classy look, and the bath had been arranged magnificently. Large rocks were in the hot water, and small Lilly pads floated in the water. Steaming small waterfalls provided pleasant sound effects, and certain areas of the bath had been made private.

"Whoa…" Sango just stared.

Kagome got an evil look in her eye, "Hey, come closer to the water, there's something else really cool there!"

"Really?" Sango moved closer and peered at her reflection in the water, "I don't see anything."

Sango felt Kagome's hands hit her back, and she fell into the water. She came up, spitting out water, "What was that for?"

Kagome laughed, "Fun."


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up? I'm feeling great! This is a short chapter, so yeah… I'm really happy that so many people have read this so far, and as of now it's only been up for a little over a day! Thank you for taking the time to read my story! And here we go!**

Sango and Kagome were in the girl's room, drying off their hair. Humming a cheerful song, Kagome used a lilac colored towel to remove the last traces of liquid from her black tresses. On the other hand, Sango was moving at a much slower pace than Kagome, she was trying to think of a way to get back at Kagome for pushing her in the water. It wasn't easy to think of one, the social area of her brain was lacking in size.

After she had finished, Kagome shook her head, and her hair flowed back down to her shoulders gracefully, as if she were in a shampoo commercial. "Come on, wake up Sango! You're never going to finish your hair by midnight!" Kagome determinedly picked up the cloth she had been using, and fiercely rubbed it through Sango's hair.

"Won't my hair be messed up after my training anyway? I'm not trying to sound negative, but I don't want you to waste your energy."

"Learn to love your hair Sango!"

"It's kind of hard to when it takes forever to dry…" No sooner had these words escaped Sango's lips when Kagome made a sound of victory. She had already finished drying Sango's hair. "How did you do that so quickly?" Sango turned to stare at Kagome in shock.

Making a peace sign with her hand, Kagome said, "I'm just amazing like that."

Sango could not help but to be amazed at how quickly time had passed. It was already curfew for slayers. Kagome and she had spent quite a while in the bath socializing; Sango didn't even notice how long they had been in there. It seemed all the girls took baths after dinner, and there was quite a lot of talking that was done. Unused to girl talk, Sango found she actually enjoyed it. Everyone there was so friendly and accepting, it was almost humorous to compare life here to at Sango's school.

Sango collapsed onto her futon; she had forgotten how wonderfully soft it was, which reminded her that she was tired. _Hmm, training late at night doesn't sound like such a good idea anymore…_ She turned over and placed the back of her hand on her forehead.

The slayers were getting tired as well. Only a few were actually sleeping, but others were just laying on their futons with their eyes open. The majority of the slayers had gone to the boy's room however, most likely none of the men were sleeping, and no one wanted to disturb anyone, so they went there to finish hanging out.

The room was quiet. Sango could only hear relaxed breathing and the occasional muffled laugh coming from the other room. She could feel a slight breeze that was ruffling the ends of her bangs, and yet she could see no fan in the room. Instantly she remembered Kaguya's magic. _Oh, Kaguya. What would we do without you?_

The silence didn't last long however. Miroku had entered the room, his eyes scanning for someone. Sango felt grateful for his sudden arrival, it reminded her that she couldn't fall asleep, and should try to stay as awake as possible.

"There you are Sango!" Miroku exclaimed rather loudly. He was instantly mobbed with flying pillows. "Sorry." He whispered. He was punished once more for making another sound, and then all grew quiet once again.

Sango's eyes followed him as he crossed the room; as he slid open the door that led to the hallway to the bath. He was holding something, but he motioned her over before she could get a good look at it.

She pushed her warm blankets off, and tiptoed over various futons and people. When she slid the hallway door shut behind her, she glared at Miroku expectantly, "Is there something you want?" She was still ticked at him for his perverted ways.

"Now now, don't be mad at me! It's hard to control myself around such beauties!"

She crossed her arms, "Apparently."

"I actually came to help you." He looked so honest, that Sango gave in and decided to believe him. She reluctantly uncrossed her arms, leaned casually against one of the doors, and looked him in the eyes with a softened expression. He took it as encouragement to go on, "I know you must be tired, so I decided to bring you something to help wake you up." Offering her a teacup and saucer, he moved toward the exit.

Sango accepted it in surprise, "Y-you got this for me?" A flattered flush crossed her face.

"Of course." Blinking, he looked at her, eyes asking her if she could somehow have doubted his intentions. "I thought you might be tired, so I mixed this together for you."

She looked down at the murky liquid. "What is it made out of?"

"A unique blend of a lot of things containing caffeine." Sango almost fell over; she was expecting some kind of mystical ancient medicine that prevented one from getting tired.

"That's nice of you, Monk." She cautiously drank it, and turned to leave. She was just about to open the door when she realized Miroku had disappeared. "Monk?"

He was sneaking down the hallway, toward the baths. Men were only in there after a heavy workout, but women preferred to take one late at night. There was no way he was planning on taking a bath himself. A few giggles sounded from inside, a few women were still in there. He moved quietly, but there was something in his walk that told Sango that he had done this many times before.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU PERVERT???!!!"

Kagome's head snapped up, "Did you guys hear something just now?"

Sanosuke looked around, "No, nothing unusual. Now why don't you pick the card on the left?" Kagome and a few other slayers had decided to play cards. He had two cards in his hand, one was a six, and the other was a joker. In the game they were playing he wanted Kagome to pick the joker.

She glared at him, "No, I'll pick the one on the right." She pulled the card from his hand carefully, "Yeah! I'm the first out!" **(AN: Sorry I can't remember the name of this game, but you see it in anime all the time. They played it on Inuyasha once; it was episode 73, Shiori's Family and Inuyasha's Feelings.)**

Sanosuke let out a sigh, and then he looked up when he heard someone enter the room, "Yo, Miroku! Uh-what's wrong?"

Miroku was rubbing his ear with a funny look on his face. He sighed and looked at the people playing cards, "She dragged me down the hallway by my ear." _Siiigh._ "How could she doubt my honorable intentions?"

They all stared blankly, but before they could say anything, someone else entered the room. It was Kikyo.

"What are you all doing? Curfew was ten minutes ago. And women should never go in the men's room at night." Her eyes narrowed, as if playing cards were an inappropriate thing men and women should never do.

Miroku tilted his head, "Uh- Kikyo? Men are allowed in the women's room at night, right?" You could hear a pin drop. Everyone knew he wasn't planning on going in there to socialize.

She continued talking without looking at him, "If I should ever catch you in their room with less than honorable purposes, I suppose I will have to take action." And with that, she turned and left. "I trust that you shall return to your designated rooms."

Miroku looked shocked; _I can't go in their room at all?_ "Uh, what does she mean, she "will have to take action"?"

Sanosuke was the first to respond, "Meaning there will be h*** to pay."

That one sentence was enough to send everyone running to their proper rooms.

Back in the other room, Sango couldn't stop moving. Her leg kept twitching. _Miroku certainly knows how keep me awake._ She closed her eyes when she heard people enter the room. Kagome and the others had decided to come back apparently.

She stayed in that exact position until midnight. When Miroku came in to get her weapons, Sango couldn't have been happier to see anyone, that drink made it almost impossible to stay still.

"Come Sango, you need as much time as possible." Sango followed him to the gym, but they had a problem. Getting into the PF room wasn't going to be easy, Kikyo had the keys, and they would have to break in.

After several unsuccessful attempts to get inside quietly, Miroku gave up and kicked the door down. Sango winced when it hit the ground, "You sure love to be sneaky, don't you?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

He didn't catch the sarcasm in her voice, "Yeah, I'm pretty good at it, don't you think?" Sango didn't know how to respond, so she leaned over and managed to pick the door up and put it back in its proper place. "Now," He said as he flicked on the lights, illuminating the room. "First, I want you to get on that running machine and run as fast as you can for an hour." The bored way he said it, told Sango that this was only a warm up.

"Are you kidding? I don't even think I could run really fast for half an hour!"

He smiled, which far from comforted Sango, "Then this will be good training."

Several hours later, Miroku finally announced that Sango could have a break. "Just for a little while," He warned her, "But then you've got to get back to work."

Sango managed to remove herself from the floor, it was amazing how hard Miroku was working her, she could only wonder how much worse it would have been if Kikyo had started to train her first. "W-what should I do?" She asked.

"Just relax and do whatever you want, but don't do anything to wake anyone up, and don't leave the room." He opened the door quietly, "I'll be back soon, it looks like you're going to need another energy boost." And he was gone.

Sango leaned against a weight lifting machine and sighed, _I suppose this will all be worth it…_ Despite Miroku's warning, she felt like leaving the room. The cold temperature of the hallways would feel good against her sweaty skin. Opening the door slowly and silently, she stuck her head out. The coast was clear; Miroku was probably almost to the cafeteria by now.

She headed to the rotunda, and stuck her sweat-covered head against the cool, dark blue pole. It was here where she first the sound.

"Sit!"

*


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter! Yay! But this is the freakin' shortest chapter in history. If someone else has written a chapter shorter than this, they need to be punched in the face. Ha, kidding!**

Sango jumped and stuck her head out around the pole. _That's weird. It was faint, but I'm __sure__ I heard something…_ _It sounded like it was coming, from the gym? How can that be? I'm sure Miroku would have heard someone in there; the PF room and the gym are right next to one another…_ Sango took step toward the gym, but stopped herself. _Miroku warned me not to leave the room, so I'd better not go looking for trouble. _Sango heard something else, it sounded like someone yelling. _Still, I think I'd better go find Miroku! _She started toward the cafeteria, but changed her mind. _Who knows?_ She thought, _it could be interesting. _

The door's handles felt colder than they should when she touched them. Wincing, she pulled her hand back, and rubbed it, attempting to warm her hand. It was like she was being shocked, but it was cold. She shook her head, if she wanted to find out what that sound was, she would have to deal with a little pain. Sango quickly reached for the handles, yanked the doors open, and rushed inside the gym.

It was pitch black. Sango couldn't even see her own hand when she waved it in front of her face. "Hello?" She whispered, her throat going dry. She decided to stop breathing for a moment, her erratic breaths felt strange and foreign to her.

Now she could only hear her heart thudding. "…" _What was that?_ Sango turned around and squinted, but as expected, she couldn't see anything. But she knew she heard it. She heard someone breathing.

"Miroku?" She whipped around again, her ponytail slapping her on the side of her face. There was something red and glowing in the far corner of the gym. Knowing she was being stupid, Sango walked toward it. It was a pair of frightening red eyes. Where the eyes were supposed to be white they were red, and the eyes themselves were blue.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Soooo, I'm really sorry that the last chapter was like, two paragraphs long, I actually had good reasons to do that! Anyway, on with the story!**

"Wait!" Someone yelled from somewhere inside. The lights flicked on, momentarily blinding Sango. The eyes that she had been looking at looked almost normal now. The red part had become white, but the eyes became yellow. Sango had a hard time looking away from them, they looked so deep, and she could see herself reflected in them. The eyes belonged to a boy dressed in an all red kimono who wore no shoes. His hair was a startling white, with cute dog ears that matched it. He was scowling, but he didn't look as terrifying as he had in the dark. Truthfully, Sango thought he looked like an adorable little puppy.

"Hmph!" He sharply looked away, avoiding her gaze.

Sango heard the gym doors open, and then she heard Miroku's voice. "Man, I should have known she wouldn't listen to me!" He put his head in one of his hands and shook his head back and forth slowly. Next to him, stood a slightly embarrassed and nervous Kagome.

"I told you that you needed to train her somewhere farther away from the gym! Inuyasha could have killed her! Then Kikyo would have come running, then the whole world would pretty much end!" Kagome was waving her hands in the air, contemplating whether she should hit Miroku or not.

Miroku sighed, "I don't think Inuyasha would have _killed_ her, more like seriously injure her. You would be able to stop him after that." He moved toward Sango, Kagome trailing behind, glowering at Miroku's back.

Like any gentleman, Miroku bowed politely. "My apologies, my dearest Sango, I'm sorry you were frightened so."

_Um, not really. _"Is this the big secret you guys were telling me about?" Sango looked at the boy, Inuyasha. "I don't really see how training one of the slayers is that big of a secret. I understand why mine is, you don't want to let Kikyo know that I lied, and that I'm not great at fighting, but what's a little extra help for a regular slayer?"

Kagome still looked irritated at Miroku, but she still responded, her mouth somewhat tight, and she would glare at Miroku every few seconds. "Inuyasha isn't a slayer. I don't really know the whole story myself; Princess Kaguya refuses to tell me. But what I do know, is that if Kikyo and Inuyasha see each other, they may end up breaking a spell that Princess Kaguya put on them. Something happened a long time ago that made them hate one another, but after I found Inuyasha recently, Princess Kaguya cast a spell on Kikyo and Inuyasha so they won't feel that hatred for one another. If they see each other, they will have extreme dislike for one another, but there is a possibility that the spell will break if they do happen to meet again."

"Um, I don't really get the whole thing, but you can't let Kikyo and…Inuyasha meet. Or you would at least prefer they don't."

Kagome and Miroku nodded, and Sango heard Inuyasha make a, "Keh!" sound. He probably had no idea what they were talking about, because of the spell. "I wasn't going to hurt her," Inuyasha mumbled, "I just wasn't expecting someone to come inside. Kagome whacked me in the head with her bow, and told me to shut up and to try not to be seen. I got irritated, and so the girl noticed me." Sango peeked back at Inuyasha, and he was scratching his head with his eyes closed. Sango often saw men do that when they were embarrassed.

Chuckling, Miroku asked Kagome, "You hit him over the head?" He chortled again; his question was more of a statement.

"I was trying to knock him out." She confessed, looking disappointed that she was not successful.

*****

The golden sun beat down upon Sango, making her wish that she hadn't worn her kimono. It wasn't that great when it came to keeping her cool. She was sitting upon the trunk of a tree that had fallen over. A light breeze carried across the woods and meadow, making the grass move in rippled waves. It stirred her hair, and the thin wisps felt good as they brushed against her face, tickling her.

"There you are Sango!" Someone yelled over the sound of moving leaves. It was Kagome, with her face just as cheerful as always. In her hands she carried two ice creams.

_Bless her._ Sango prayed, a grin rising on her face. Kagome's very presence could cheer anyone up; she was like a lit candle, warm and light. "Wow! Where did you get the ice cream? Perfect timing by the way."

Kagome sat next to Sango and passed over her cone, "I told you to wait for me out here, since this stuff is cold; I figured it would be more enjoyable if you got hot first." Kagome looked at her green, mint chocolate chip ice cream curiously, analyzing it.

"It'll melt if you keep staring at it." Sango cautioned.

Kagome blinked, but she didn't make a move to eat her ice cream. "I got this from Kohaku. He made it."

"He made it? I've heard of homemade ice cream machines, but I've never heard of just making it on your own! How did he learn?" Sango tentatively licked her pink, strawberry ice cream. It was good. It was better than good! "Or has the recipe been in his family for generations?" She added sarcastically.

Kagome licked it, and a huge smile crossed her face. "Oh, wow." She giggled and started eating it. "Kohaku went digging through your school's library, he found a recipe book, and since then, he's been shut up in the kitchen, cooking more than usual."

Sango smiled, imagining Kohaku standing in the kitchen, trying to get his recipe just right. "Hey Kagome," She asked.

"Mmm?" Kagome was too busy eating her ice cream to make any other noise.

"I've been thinking about Inuyasha…"

Kagome faltered in the movement of eating her ice cream, but she continued to eat, "What about him?" She questioned, her tone less friendly than before. Sango didn't read into Kagome's attitude, she figured Kagome was irritated because she was keeping her from enjoying her ice cream to its fullest potential.

"I've seen how strong Inuyasha is, and I think he would make a great ally." Kagome bit into her ice cream, instead of licking like she had earlier. "I was thinking that maybe he should become a slayer…"

_Cough. HAAACK. COUGH! _Kagome choked on a chocolate chip, but managed to dislodge it from somewhere in her throat. "Are you NUTS?? Can you picture Inuyasha in a slayer's uniform? Can you even imagine him AGREEING to wear one?"

Sango and Kagome shook their heads at the same time, attempting to erase the mental picture on Inuyasha in a uniform. "I-I didn't actually mean for him to become a slayer! I meant… that Inuyasha should be like Miroku!"

Kagome turned to stone under Sango's nervous look. Her voice came out strangled and dangerous, her eyes were shadowed. "_You want Inuyasha to be like __Miroku__?_"

"Gah! Stop misinterpreting my meanings! I meant that Inuyasha could be the kind of slayer that Miroku is! Not a real one, but like a special weapon for the slayers! Like, Miroku does not have to wear a uniform because he is a secret weapon for us, like Kikyo, Kaoru, the ninjas Sanosuke, Megumi, Omasu, and Hiko. The doctor Megumi, and even you Kagome." **(AN: Yes, I realize there are two Megumis. This is because when I wrote the first chapter, I had not planned on adding the doctor Megumi from Rurouni Kenshin. So I settled for naming one of the ninjas Megumi. Later I added the doctor Megumi, without remembering I already had someone named Megumi.)**

"I'm a secret weapon?" She looked startled, her mouth twisted in disbelief.

"Sure, your powers will one day rival Kikyo's. That counts doesn't it? And you don't have to wear a uniform either."

"I…didn't ever think of it like that…" Kagome's face changed color.

Sango grinned evilly, "You're blushing!"

Kagome turned her face away, "No I'm not." She mumbled, probably embarrassed. A minute later she turned back to face Sango, "Okay. During your break when you are training, come into the gym and bring Miroku. We could probably convince Inuyasha better if there were three of us." Kagome didn't look completely happy, she was still mulling over something.

"What is it that you are worried about?"

"Kikyo, obviously. It's going to be impossible to keep her from fighting Inuyasha, even if she doesn't break the spell. Princess Kaguya is going to get ma-oh no!" Kagome nearly jumped up, her eyes were wide, "My ice cream fell in the graaasss!"

_Okay, I guess Kagome isn't worried anymore. _Sango rolled her eyes and went back to eating her strawberry ice cream.

Kagome's cold stare was icier than the dessert itself. She leapt at Sango, "Give me some! Don't be so stingy! You've had this stuff throughout your whole life, and this is my first time!" They wrestled on the ground until Sango's ice cream joined Kagome's on the ground.

Staring at the pathetic, melted mess, Sango and Kagome headed inside, dejected at the loss of both of their ice cream.

*

Inside the cafeteria, Sango could tell that Kohaku was really trying to cook foods from her era. He had apparently let others sample a little, for a few plates were scattered over the tables, with socializing slayers gathered around them. The female ninjas Megumi and Omasu left the tables to walk with Kagome and Sango.

Megumi brushed back her long, straight, dark brown hair. She was the more elegant of the two, with her tall figure, long legs, shampoo-commercial hair, and her intelligent, glittering, hazel eyes. "What are you two up to? Kohaku is attempting to cook new foods, and he's letting us sample some! Wanna come?" Omasu was just as beautiful, but in her own spunky way. Her eyes were not as deep as Megumi's, for she was too fascinated with the world in front of her. The dark color reflected everything around her. She kept her short hair up in two buns on the sides of her head. **(AN: Sorry guys, this isn't Sailor Moon, there is no hair hanging down from them. Just think of the two buns a right on the side of her head, unlike Usagi, who keeps them in the back area.) **

"The food is really amazing! Kohaku made these things called pancakes covered in a sticky substance! You just have to try them!" Omasu grabbed Kagome and Sango's elbows, running in place.

Kagome surprised Sango by turning them down, Sango had no idea where they were going, and was a bit surprised when she discovered Kagome had agreed to go with Sango's suggestion. "Normally we would love to, but we have to talk to Princess Kaguya about something very important." Kagome tried to escape Omasu's grasp, but no such luck. Omasu was a well trained ninja; there was no way Kagome could escape so easily.

Megumi stared, an analyzing look in her eyes, "I see no reason for you to go there _now_, and we don't have any problems at the moment. We're not having problems with anyone; we have enough food, no doubt about that." Megumi cocked her head and allowed all her hair to fall onto one shoulder; her eyes never seemed to blink as she tried to read Kagome and Sango's motives. "I can't help but to wonder if you two are keeping secrets."

Sango laughed, "Geez, Megumi! Are we criminals? We don't have any important secrets, but we can give you a few, they might make juicy gossip!" Kagome shot Sango a relieved look, Megumi's questioning had made her nervous.

Megumi finally blinked, and her eyes returned to normal, sparkling and shining like diamonds. "Sorry," She looked embarrassed, and a light shade of pink colored her face, "I've just been feeling like something is being kept secret from everyone, for a minute I thought you two were in on it." She laughed at herself, but there was something in her eyes that said she wasn't entirely convinced.

Kagome shifted uneasily beside Sango, but she didn't say anything to Megumi.

Omasu puffed her cheeks up with air, and slowly let the air gust back out. "O-okay guys! Megumi and I are going to mooch off more food!" And she dragged Megumi away, her tension subsiding with each step she took.

"Let's go." Kagome and Sango hurried out of the cafeteria, but their steps slowed as they neared the rotunda. Kagome threw her body against one of the dark blue poles, and let her forehead rest against the gentle cold of the pole. "That was weird." She finally managed to say.

"Let's not worry about it for now. Because if Kaguya agrees to our idea, we won't have to keep this secret anymore." Kagome nodded reluctantly, but she walked into the rotunda with Sango anyway.

Casting an upward glance and the ceiling, Sango looked doubtful. _I really don't want to travel this way again. I always end up on my backside after this…_ She bit her lip and groaned when she felt that random breeze, and when the tiles slowly started to disappear.

Kagome laughed, "Just close your eyes, it helps with the dizziness."

Sango smiled weakly at Kagome, but she didn't bother stating that dizziness wasn't the problem.

*


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter! It's short too! Some chapters are really short because of the type music I put with them! I want each chapter to have one song to suit it! **

Several seconds and a sore butt later, Kagome and Sango were facing the glittering poem. Sango skimmed it once, but she hurried to her feet, she wanted to get this meeting with Kaguya over with, because she knew Kaguya was probably going to attack her with that pink star again.

She waited for Kagome to stand up, but Kagome remained on the ground. She was mesmerized by the poem. It hadn't occurred to Sango that Kagome had never been to Kaguya's castle, or had even met her for that matter.

Kagome sat, pensive, and read Kaguya's poem. It was several moments before she spoke. "I've heard people speak of the meanings behind this poem," She started carefully, she meant to sound casual, but there was a look in her eyes that seemed to be asking Sango a silent question.

Sango waited for Kagome to finish her sentence, but Kagome continued to stare. She cleared her throat uneasily, "And…?"

"Oh. Um… Never mind." Kagome looked away, embarrassed. She rose from the ground and looked at Sango expectantly.

"Right! Uh, this way, I think." Sango turned to the left, in which she was hoping was the right direction.

Kagome composed herself, moved to the sides of the hallway, and looked over the rails to see what lay down below. "What's with Princess Kaguya and cherry blossom petals?" She murmured to Sango. She was referring to the pink petals that floated on the dark waters that lay below the castle.

"Don't know. But you can ask her in a minute." Sango gestured forward; she knew that Kaguya would come into view any minute. _I wonder if Kaguya will hit Kagome with that spell with the pink star? _She wondered, _Probably not, Kaguya just wanted to get a kick out of my reaction._ Sango was having mixed feelings about Kaguya. She was a great ally, and had done many things for the slayers. But because she was so powerful and mysterious, it was hard to trust her.

*

"You want to **what?**" Princess Kaguya's sharp tone echoed around her castle; both Sango and Kagome winced, but they still stood firm. "Please explain the thoughts behind your ridiculous suggestion."

Kaguya's turquoise eyes were piercing, Sango felt grateful that Kaoru and Kikyo were with her earlier. Kaguya's spirit and power was intimidating enough when it was focused on someone else, but it was downright terrifying when it was on only her.

Kagome had not yet sparked Kaguya's interest. Sango had never gotten the chance to introduce her, Kaguya had greeted them gruffly, and Sango could tell her patience would only last so long. And with an apologetic look to Kagome, Sango had rushed in and suggested her idea. "It may at first seem stupid and illogical, but it would hold benefits." Sango slipped and stumbled over her words.

Princess Kaguya's opinion was not to be swayed, "Inuyasha and Kikyo are too unstable, any close contact could send them over the edge, and the spell would break." She returned to looking into her mirror, and the shallow water she stood on glowed. It was clear she had dismissed them.

Knowing full well she was out of place, Kagome stepped forward, "Pardon my insolence, but I beg to differ with your thoughts."

Kaguya showed no response to Kagome's voice, but that didn't affect Kagome's nerve, "Kikyo is strong, this much we all know. But we also know that her temper is just as formidable as her powers. I'm sure all of us have felt the heat of her anger or irritation. Regardless of whether we fear it or not, we know it is strong. If she used the intensity of her anger toward Inuyasha and transferred it to her powers, that would be quite an advantage for us."

Kaguya's response was mocking, but she was not angry, she was amused at what she felt was pure stupidity by Kagome. "Yes," She started, holding onto the word longer than necessary, "I've realized this as well. But unlike you, I've thought farther ahead. If her powers were thus increased, they would be directed at Inuyasha. And Inuyasha is very rash; he'll jump into any fight."

"I understand how he appears that way at first glance, but I've gotten to know Inuyasha. I discovered him, and really got the chance to get to know him. He's not as violent as you seem to think he is." Kagome's confidence was astounding to Sango. Princess Kaguya had curtly dismissed them, not even bothering to wave them off with a flick of her hand. But Kagome had ignored it. It was indeed impressive, braving Kaguya's wrath for Sango's idea, and the faith in the bond that Kagome shared with Inuyasha.

The faintest shadow of a smile crossed Kaguya's face. Kagome was convincing when she wanted to be. "Yes, I am aware that you know him better than most of us." Kagome frowned at that, but Sango was confused as to why, "But did it not take time for him to become this way? I seem to recall that he attacked you with surprising anger after the two of you met." Kaguya's tone was not as critical as before, she had finally considered 'yes' as an answer, she was merely checking to see if there were faults in the plan. "You came to me for help."

For the flicker of an instant, Kagome's face transformed from fixed, to confused and flustered, "I did not!"

"Hmm… I suppose that wasn't the best choice of words by me. You desired my help, and you went to Kaoru in order to seek it. She came to me, and I sent her back to you with the solution."

"Yes. I never got the chance to thank you for that."

"You thank me as if you don't need them anymore." Sango realized that there was no possible way she could understand the conversation (argument?) and focused on the good reasons why Inuyasha should no longer be kept a secret. Just in case Kaguya became disagreeable.

Kagome faltered, "I don't." Kaguya's eyes narrowed, she hated to be lied to, "Well, Inuyasha doesn't try to attack me anymore. I only use them when he's being a jerk." She looked down, and she gave a flattering little frown, which Sango and Kaguya found quite amusing, "Which is quite often to tell you the truth."

Sango choked back a laugh, but a small sound managed to escape her lips. She quickly righted herself, not wanting to look at Kaguya. But Kaguya surprised both Kagome and Sango by laughing. Her eyes sparkled when she laughed, and she became a completely different person, "All right," Her tone was much more friendly, and her expression was warm, "Go ahead and train him. But I doubt he'll make it easy on you." She smiled and nodded, a much more polite dismissal than before.

Kagome and Sango bowed deeply, and Sango watched Kagome out of the corner of her eye, a look of pure admiration and respect.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hereeee's a new chapter. (These are mostly for me, so I can know where chapters end and begin!)**

Shortly upon returning to the school, Sango and Kagome agreed that a long bath would soak out the tiring conversation with Kaguya. Sango fetched the colored robes they would wear after the baths, along with the homemade soap, while Kagome grabbed towels, and two plain, white bathrobes.

Sango sank down into the water until it lapped at her lips, "Ah…" She sighed, eyes closing and her head tipping back to the ceiling, "This is bliss…"

Kagome lowered herself into the water, leaned her back against a large strategically placed boulder, and dropped her white bathrobe beside Sango's on the polished hardwood floor. "Now would be a bad time to remind you that we still have to train later tonight, and that we need to tell Inuyasha about becoming a slayer, right?"

Sango blew bubbles under the water, "Yeah. Now would be a bad time for that." She sent Kagome an exasperated look, to which Kagome grinned apologetically. "I have a question."

"Shoot." Whether she was responding to Sango or was referring to the fact that she had dropped her soap in the water, Sango didn't know. But she didn't wait for an explanation.

"Earlier, Kaguya was saying something about you receiving her help for controlling Inuyasha. You said you don't really use it that much. What is _it_ exactly?"

Kagome laughed, and her voice echoed off the painted doors and hardwoods, "Oh. _That._ You've actually heard it before."

"Heard it?"

"They're called 'The Beads of Subjugation.' Once I say a certain word, Inuyasha has no choice but to obey me. He hates when I say it." Kagome smiled, but it was dark. Luckily for Sango, she turned away.

"What's the word?"

Kagome didn't respond.

"Kagome?"

She slowly turned back to face Sango, her face resembling a demon or gargoyle. "Just wait until later tonight. Inuyasha is going to throw a fit! You'll hear me say the word all right!" Her smile widened. "I can't wait."

Sango drew back from Kagome. She pitied Inuyasha. Because sometimes, Kagome could be a little scary.

*

"No."

It was an answer Sango knew was coming, so she was prepared. "C'mon Inuyasha, you'd like it! Besides, maybe it'd help get rid of the bad mood you're always in."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away from Sango, fed up with her, "I am not always in a bad mood!"

Puffing her cheeks full of air, Sango flopped onto the gym floor. They had all known he would be difficult about it, but there wasn't much they could do if he utterly refused.

Miroku willingly agreed that it was a good idea to have Inuyasha join them, but he was reluctant to join Kagome and Sango into convincing him. "I warned you that he isn't mature enough to make his own decisions."

Sango shot Miroku a warning look, but both of them knew that he was right. Inuyasha mumbled something that sounded a lot like, "Whatever." But they ignored him.

It was three in the morning, and Sango wasn't in the mood for playing games. Miroku had been showing her the positions and stances for using her Hirakotsu in battle, and she had hoped that she could learn a little more of that tonight. But Inuyasha was being bull-headed.

Sango looked at Miroku again, but this time, her look was desperate.

He jumped, her look was powerful, it geared him into action. "Oh well," He sighed, shook his head, and backed up, turning his body toward the gym doors. "Let's go back to the other room Sango. Inuyasha refuses to join us, so we don't have to train with him in here."

Inuyasha's expression grew more sour, it appeared that he was in a pretty bad mood today, "Are you trying to make me feel guilty? 'Cause it ain't workin'!" The fuzzy, white ears on his head twitched, which usually happened when he was annoyed.

"Of course not, Inuyasha." Sango narrowed her eyes at Miroku, she knew that voice. It was his deceiving/sweet talking voice. "Let us be on our way now Sango." Miroku held her hand and helped her up, but he practically had to drag her toward the exit.

She was pulling against his tight grip with all her might, but she didn't have much of an effect. "What are you doing?" She hissed, "We have to make him say yes! You didn't help at all! You just made it worse, you idiot!"

He ignored her, but finally paused when he touched the door handle. "Well Sango," He said in a voice that was too loud to be meant for just her. "It's actually good Inuyasha refused."

Sango didn't know how to respond, she was too confused to say anything. But she turned, and her eyes flicked over to the left, and noticed a very confused Kagome. (She also looked tired, and that was to be expected, considering Kagome had spent the last few hours attempting to dissipate Inuyasha's sour mood.) Inuyasha's left ear twitched, but he still didn't say anything.

Miroku continued, "After all, Inuyasha is very strong," Sango and Kagome fought the urge to roll their eyes, "And if he joined the slayers, I wouldn't be the strongest one anymore!" His over-acted words echoed, and Inuyasha started his (rather annoying) nervous fidgeting.

Miroku started to sweat, he had figured Inuyasha was stupid enough to rise to the bait, but he was mistaken. "Yep, it suuuure is nice knowing Inuyasha isn't a rival!"

Inuyasha kept twitching and drumming his fingers on the light colored wooden floor. Sango leaned toward Miroku's ear and whispered, "If he moves any faster, he'll experience time travel." They both started laughing, which drove Inuyasha over the edge.

He leaped onto his feet, ready for a fight, as usual, "Will you people shut up? I ain't joinin' nothin'!"

Sango faced Miroku head on with a look that said clearly, "I told you so."

Miroku didn't react to Sango's irritation, he simply closed his eyes, sighed, and uttered on word. "Kagome."

Sango was confused; Miroku had called Kagome in an odd way, almost sounding like a command.

In response to Miroku, Kagome quickly stood, her hands clenched into fists. (Sango assumed this was because she was angry at Miroku for ordering her around) "Inuyasha," She growled.

He jumped, "Y-yeah? What?"

"Sit!"

_Crash!_

"**I HATE YOU ALL!"**

*

An hour or two later, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome were still laughing. Inuyasha refused to come out of the equipment room.

"Did you see his face right before he hit the ground?" Kagome said, giggling, as she loaded an arrow, aiming at nothing in particular. (She was considering aiming for the equipment room, but it wasn't a good idea, it would make Inuyasha angrier, and then it would take even longer to coax him out.)

Sango put down her Hirakotsu, (dropped it would be a better word, she was still having some difficulty holding it) "Speaking of him hitting the ground, don't you feel a little guilty after causing him that pain?"

Kagome responded quickly, no hesitation, "No." A little too quickly, in Sango's opinion. After sharing a quick glance with Miroku, it was apparent that he felt the same way.

Miroku decided to give Kagome a push, "Why don't you go ahead and apologize, Kagome. He'll be more fun to be around after he simmers down. Besides, you won't feel guilty anymore after you do."

Kagome was listening, but she became wary when Miroku started talking, "Weren't you the one who asked me to say it?"

Without a pause or change of facial expression, Miroku pointed at Sango, "She was happy that you did it."

Sango flushed, guilty. "H-hey!"

"In other words, you're the ones who are feeling guilty." Kagome sighed and looked down at the pleats in her green skirt, as if they could help her make up her mind. They didn't, but Kagome decided it was a moot point; Miroku would keep bugging her about it until she did something. "Okay," She moaned, "I do feel just a little bit guilty about it."

Smirking, Miroku and Sango looked at each other victoriously. _Got her._

"I said I'm just a little bit guilty, just a little!" Kagome insisted, blushing. "Anyway, if you two can't handle a tiny amount of guilt, I'll just go ahead and apologize for you."

Miroku crossed his arms and rested his staff against his shoulder, "Well, I need to teach Sango more about throwing her Hirakotsu. She's been awful with it." He just barely managed to dodge one of Sango's fists. "Since she's so bad with it, we'll be very busy working on it. So there's _no_ way that we could possibly eavesdrop on the two of you!"

_Oh, smooth Miroku._ Sango thought sarcastically. _There's no way that Kagome is even going to consider apologizing now. And did you really need to take a hit at me with the Hirakotsu thing??!!_

"We'll be here when you get back! But you won't find us with our ears against the door, listening! Take my word, I am an honest monk!"

Sango elbowed him sharply in the gut, "I think you'd better shut up now Miroku." She whispered.

Kagome frowned, but it had nothing to do with his obvious lying. She hadn't been listening to a word he had been saying, luckily. But she wasn't going to let him make her do all the work. "Because of this, and the countless other little favors I've done for you, I think it's high time you compensate me with something." Miroku started to offer something, but she interrupted him, "And not your fake fortune telling. It gets really old; I'm tired of always hearing that I'm going to die tomorrow. But the next time you try to con someone with it, make sure that you come up with something better than that." Kagome glared at him stubbornly.

"Oh." Now he looked thoroughly stumped. He had nothing more of value now that Kagome had refused his fake fortune telling. Suddenly his eye widened, a great realization had come to him. He looked astounded by whatever he had realized. But none the less, he was flattered. "Oh! **That's** what you want? Kagome," He put his arm around the shoulders of a very surprised Kagome.

"Miroku? What are you talking about?" Kagome looked just confused as Sango, and they both shared a questioning look.

"If that's what you've wanted all this time, you could have just asked. You didn't have to do all those little things for me."

Kagome stared at him, completely and utterly confused and bewildered. She probably wouldn't have figured out what he meant if his hands didn't drift a bit too low. Her face transformed in half a second. "Get your hands off of me you fake monk!" She yelled, and pushed him away by shoving on his chest, then gave him a good, hard punch on the nose.

Miroku stumbled away, unharmed, but had a huge grin on his face. Sango resisted the urge to wipe that annoying grin right off his face. "Honestly Miroku." She crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"Kagome. I am not a fake monk. To be honest I am deeply hurt that you would call me by such a name. I have obeyed all of Buddha's teachings. When have I ever done anything that would make you think I am but a fake monk?"

Sango answered for Kagome, "Something from about thirty seconds ago, for instance."

"That? I am surprised you remember such an old incident. Do not dwell in the past my dear Sango! Live in the present, and life is beautiful!" Miroku's eyes looked divine, but it was simply that he was Miroku which ruined his act.

Kagome inched a safer distance away from Miroku. "That's not what I meant, and you know it. It's pretty incredible how that thought even crossed your mind."

"Doesn't surprise me." Muttered Sango.


	9. Chapter 9

**We are now timing how long it will take me to write this chapter. Okay, it's Mother's Day, at 4:26 PM. Ready, GO!**

"I was thinking…" Continued Kagome, "Maybe you should try to get Kohaku involved in something that takes place outside of the kitchen."

"Me?! Um, you do realize that Kohaku wants to serve my head on a platter, right? No pun intended."

"That wasn't exactly a pun Miroku." Sango interjected.

Kagome ignored both of them, "We all love that Kohaku makes food for us, he does a wonderful job, but he has a reason for busying himself all the time."

"I barely even know Kohaku, but it seems to me like he has a passion for it. Even if you think he doesn't do much else, he does train."

"That he does, and very well for an eleven year old boy. But," Casting a worried look at Miroku and Sango, Kagome attempted to explain her worries, "His age is the problem. He does so much work, and seems to greatly enjoy it, but it doesn't appear like he's as social as other eleven year old boys would be."

Miroku laughed, "I can't agree with you on that Kagome! Have you seen him in the kitchen Kagome? He's a real live wire! Besides, there are so many people with kitchen duty around him; it's hard to believe that you think he's lonely."

"I suppose that's true." Smiled Kagome, "I'm probably wrong anyway! Just remember to spend time with him; he is only an eleven year old boy after all! But do you know anything of his past?"

Sango and Miroku looked at her with curiosity.

"Kohaku has always been on his own. He can't remember who raised him as a baby. By the time that he was of an age where most people have fragments of memories, whoever raised him was no longer around. Did that person, or family member, die? He doesn't know, and we've done research into it, but we haven't discovered anything yet. His first memory is of being lost in the woods. He was calling for help, either from his siblings, parents, or an unrelated person, he can't remember. The only thing that he can remember is that he was near an old well. Soon he fell into it, and was stuck in there for a long time before Kaoru found him. This is surprising for someone as kind as Kaoru, but she didn't do anything other than help him out of the well. He remembers how she seemed hurried, sickly, and thin. She had told him that she would return in a few hours, and that she could help him then. But she didn't return."

"I don't understand, Kaoru has treated me so kindly ever since I first came here, how could she do something like that?" A trembling Sango inquired.

"I'm not done yet Sango; please don't blame Kaoru just yet. Remember how Kaoru appeared very sick? She collapsed about ten miles away, and was eventually found by Kikyo. Kikyo says she brought Kaoru to the nearest village, and attempted to rid Kaoru of her illness. But Kaoru was in a coma, and remained like that for six months. Eventually she recovered enough to be conscious, but it was another two months before her memories returned. As soon as they did, she remembered Kohaku. She begged Kikyo to go find the boy, but Kikyo refused to leave her side, Kaoru was so very sick. Part of it was also that Kikyo didn't want to tell Kaoru that eight months had passed, and the boy was probably dead."

Miroku and Kagome met eyes, "How sad." Miroku quietly said.

"Yes," Kagome agreed, nodding, "But the story isn't over yet. After many months of fighting, and recovering from the disease, Kaoru was finally strong enough to go looking for Kohaku, but she didn't find him. Kohaku had wandered away from the forest she had found him in. He took up residence in an abandoned village that had been annihilated because of war. By chance, Kaoru and Kohaku crossed paths a little over a year ago, Kohaku recognized her right away, because she was from his very first memory…"

"So cooking must be one of the few things Kohaku could enjoy while he was alone. He must still take comfort in it." Sango whispered, "Wait, so then does he know if his name is truly Kohaku?"

"Yes, he can remember that at the very least."

Miroku's reluctance from earlier had completely vanished, "I see, that truly is terrible. I'll do whatever I can to get him to spend more time with us. No one should ever be alone has much as he has."

Sango looked at Miroku's serious expression. She had never seen his face that way before; it made him look all the more handsome… _Wait! What am I thinking?_ Sango thought, flustered, as she blushed bright red. When Kagome and Miroku looked at her curiously, she hurried to say something, "H-hey Kagome! Aren't you supposed to be making Inuyasha come out of the equipment room?"

"I what-? OH! Inuyasha!" Kagome ran over to the black door and yanked it open, her footsteps on the wooden floor echoing off the retracted blue bleachers of the gym. Miroku and Sango could hear her snapping at Inuyasha, "Haven't you been moping around in here enough already? What kind of man does that? Get your butt up!"

Miroku laughed at Inuyasha's stupidity, "Inuyasha should have known better than to try to get any sympathy from Kagome."

*

_Finally!_ Sango thought to herself as she walked from the gym, _tonight's training is over!_ She repressed a yawn, _and time for some sleep!_ She was heading down the tenth grade hallway toward the slayer's quarters, when she saw Kohaku. He was leaving them, and looked tired. "Kohaku!" She called.

He finished rubbing his eyes from his recent yawn, then waved back at her. "If it isn't Sango! How's all the secret training?"

Sango put her finger over her lips, and looked around. There were only blue lockers and classrooms surrounding her, no lurking Kikyo. "It's not really a secret anymore when you say it out loud like that Kohaku." She giggled.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Me and my big mouth!" He then scratched his head and laughed good naturedly.

"Speaking of mouths, are you headed over to the cafeteria to start breakfast?" Sango looked up at one of the digital clocks on the wall. The glowing red numbers told her that it was a little after four in the morning, a time during which most people don't want to be awoken. "Are you going early today for some reason?"

Kohaku cocked his head and gazed at Sango, confused, "Early? No, I'm right on schedule! I can never seem to get out of bed any earlier than this!" He laughed again.

"Don't you think four in the morning is a little bit too early to be getting up?"

"No, I'm okay with it! Besides, all the poor kitchen duty people should be getting up to help me in a few hours!"

Sango stood on the tiled floors and gaped at Kohaku, the eleven year old boy before her, "D-do you want me to help you in the kitchen? I'm not a great cook like you, but I can get the job done."

Quickly, he shook his head, "No way! You've been up for hours training, and you haven't gotten any sleep yet! There's no way I could let you help me when you're feeling so tired!" His dark eyes shone determinedly, his hair was ruffled, and his cute freckles stood out on his face.

_He looks so young, but he feels like an older brother to me… How odd._ Mused Sango. When she realized that Kohaku refused to do anything until she gave up on trying to help him, she said, "Kohaku, you're an amazing boy."

His face lit up, "Really? Thank you! That feels even better coming from you Sango!"

"What? Why does it feel so great coming from me?"

"Hm? Oh… Actually, I don't know why. It just… does."

*

**Le gasp! I did some foreshadowing! I'm so proud of myself! *tear*  
Mwahahaha, it's still Mother's Day, and it's 5:34! SCORE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the lack of updates amigos, but I've had a lack of reviews. And that's an understatement. Reviews make the world go round! When I get some reviews, I will magically update the story faster. : ) **

"Okay then, you do it like this?"

"I've told you before, that is not how it is done."

"How the hell am I supposed to get it right if you don't show or teach me how?"

"Trial and error is a good, effective process. Besides, I do not particularly mind that you are failing over and over again, while making a complete fool of yourself."

"What?!"

A week had passed since Sango had stumbled upon the world of the demon slayers. Yesterday she would have said that the time flew by quickly. But today she wasn't so sure. Sango felt as if she had been training in the gym with Kikyo for weeks on end. For all she knew, it was possible. Princess Kaguya could have locked her in this time frame with Kikyo. Although it was rather unlikely. Princess Kaguya did not attempt to cloud the fact that she despised Kikyo. (While Kikyo didn't attempt to cloud it either) Kaguya wouldn't force someone to spend any more time with her than was necessary.

"Why do you stand there like that?" Kikyo's voice snapped Sango out of her musings. "You are never going to improve at throwing the kunai if you stand in that spot forever." Kikyo had wheeled one of the spinning chairs from the coach's office to the court, so she could relax as she witnessed Sango's misery. She swiveled the chair so her back was facing Sango. "If I had known that extent of your abilities was so short, I would have refused to train you."

_Why you…_ Sango pulled out more kunai from one of the parts of her pink armor. She took aim directly at Kikyo's head after she positioned the kunai between her fingers.

"Go ahead and try it."

"I would have already, but I don't know how! You're completely refusing to teach me at all!" Sango complained (rightfully so) and threw the kunai down on the polished hardwood floor. Yanking her ponytail holder out of her hair, Sango allowed her dark brown locks for fall upon her shoulders.

Without even glancing back at the frustrated Sango, Kikyo stood from the chair and started towards the exit. "I will see if I can try and retrieve one with more patience than I." And with that, she was gone.

_Honestly, does she have to be so childish about all this? She reminds me of Inuyasha._

Sango took the time that she was waiting for Kikyo to take in the sights of the empty gym. It felt strange to see it so empty. Normally there people running all over the place, in either world Sango was in. And even when there weren't, there had always been a coach setting up a volleyball net or other coachly duties.

When one entered the gym, it began as a short hallway with two doors on either side of the hall. Two of the doors were the coach's offices, and the remaining two were locker rooms. After that, you step right onto the court of the gym. On the opposite side of the gym, there was a large mural of a panther, which had been painted to appear as if it has crashed through the wall.

_My school's mascot is a panther after all; it shouldn't look so out of place… But I suppose that would be due to the slayers._

On either side of the mural were two black doors with small windows on them. These led to the gym lobby, which held bathrooms, water fountains, vending machines for drinks and snacks, and a concession stand. Sango had yet to see a slayer enter, so they must not yet have realized food was located in there. Farthest to the left of the painted wall were two heavy metal doors that led to the equipment room, where Inuyasha liked to pout.

On the side walls of the gym were retractable bleachers. The seats of the bleachers were blue and plastic, but the floor where you rested your feet, and the retractable stairs were wood.

Luckily, Kikyo arrived with people just as Sango was becoming bored of looking at her surroundings.

Sango jolted when she saw who Kikyo had brought along with her. _You're kidding me._

"I trust you know one another." And once more Kikyo left, leaving Miroku and Kagome with Sango.

"You're kidding me." Sango repeated this time out loud.

"Surprise!" Offered Kagome.

"I had thought that it would be interesting training with someone new, but I didn't figure that you two would show up."

"I'll admit," Miroku shamelessly stepped forward, "We have no lines what-so-ever, and can hardly bear being away from our dearest Sango!" He moved to Sango, and took her hand, rubbing his cheek against it. "I hope that you'll forgive us for out weaknesses, Sango."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched, "Whadd'ya mean 'we?'

*

"I see, so Kikyo has refused to teach you the art of demon slaying."

"Art, yeah right." Sniffed Kagome, "Whaling on them would be a better way to describe it if you ask me."

Ignoring Kagome, Sango answered, "Yeah. I don't know what her problem is, I never did anything wrong." Sango paused, "Other than showing up here in the first place."

"That's odd, and not to mention selfish of Kikyo, when Princess Kaguya has said that it would be of benefit to train you."

"I suppose so; Kikyo really must be attempting to make me fail. Is there anyone else I should ask for help instead?" Inquired Sango.

Miroku leaned back thoughtfully, "Well, you have me, so you're set based on that alone. You don't really need anyone else."

"Monk!"

"It was only a joke Sango! Ahem… Of course I am one of the more talented slayers…"

"Are you sure that was only a joke Miroku?" Mumbled Kagome, her hand over her face. _Honestly, sometimes I wonder why I even bother hanging out with people like him._

"It's just a joke! Sheesh, tough crowd… Anyway, you _could_ always ask Kaoru to give you a hand, she'd give you both.

"Kaoru?"

Kagome clapped her hands together, "Of course! She could help you get around the problems that Kikyo has created! I wonder what it's like to train with Kaoru one on one… Kikyo only tries to make your life miserable-"

Miroku interjected, "You know, Lady Kikyo isn't a bad person. She hates Sango for no particular reason, and you bring the hatred she has for you upon yourself. She's normally quite fair to everyone else."

"Hold it," Sango put a hand up, the universal sign for "stop." "I'm confused."

"Why?" Kagome and Miroku spoke at the same time.

"Well…" Sango fidgeted for a moment, embarrassed. "So Kaoru can actually _fight?_"

"Of course."

"Would we allow her to be a slayer otherwise?"

"No, I suppose not. In my world, looks are everything. To be honest, that's all that really matters to us. So forgive that I've been thinking this, but she isn't just a visual tool, and can actually fight?"

Sango glared daggers at Miroku while he and Kagome laughed at her.

Wiping a tear away from her eye, Kagome finally managed to answer, "No Sango, that isn't it at all. Kaoru is essentially the one who started the slayers. A while back, something had happened to Kikyo, and it was terrible. Kaoru had kept encouraging Kikyo to seek revenge for what had happened to her, but Kikyo was a wreck. She could hardly even function. Then, Kaoru realized that even if Kikyo did recover from her shock, there was no way that Kikyo and she could ever accomplish that task alone. Thus, Kaoru started the idea of having us as "slayers."

"I understand everything about Kaoru now, but I'm starting to think you have grammatical issues."

Looking up from his sandals, Miroku questioned, "What kind of issues do you mean?"

"Uhhhh…." Kagome blinked repeatedly, her eyes wide.

"Um, it's hard to explain… But to put it simply, you didn't use enough definitive words. You tend to stick with "that" and "if."

"Oh, that?"

Sango narrowed her eyes, "You're doing it again." She muttered.

"It's not exactly my fault, Kaoru never told me what the "that's" and "it's" are. So I don't really know the full details myself."

Miroku looked at her curiously, "Really? I didn't know that she never filled in the details for you. When I heard it from you the first time, I also assumed it was a grammatical issue. I've never bothered to ask about the education you received, I've always assumed it was very poor." Miroku stated, not even blinking as he blatantly spoke.

_That's way harsh Miroku._ "I never felt about it as harshly as Miroku did, but I'm starting to think that there are some issues with your brain Kagome."

"Really." Miroku put a hand on his chin and studied Kagome. "I suppose I can see where you're coming from."

"I think it's because you said something strange. If Kikyo was so broken up over whatever it was, then how did she manage to find Kaoru? Kaoru was lying on the ground miles away from any village after meeting Kohaku. Then how did she manage to heal Kaoru from that disease? Didn't it take Kaoru a year or so to recover? Kikyo must not have been all that upset after all. Or did all this happen _after_ the Kohaku/sick incident?"

"Why do you keep calling it an incident? It's a bit too serious to be called an "incident" Sango." Miroku corrected.

"Incident seems to suit it just fine. Trust me; I've had to endure school for who knows how many years."

"But incident makes it seem like a practical joke! I'm older than you, therefore, I'm smarter."

"WHAT?"

Kagome finally spoke, summing up her thoughts on the last several minutes of conversation that had been at her expense. "If you ask me, you're stupid."

Sango and Miroku's faces were inches apart during their fight, but they jumped back when Kagome snapped at them.

"Are you referring to Sango or me? Because if you're talking about me, you must realize that a monk must complete countless sacred readings to finish training, so I am-"

She stopped him, "Did you even read those Miroku?"

"Uh, well no, but-"

"I rest my case."

The next seconds were spent in silence. "So… This is some nice training we're doing here."

*

It was once again dinnertime for the slayers, and as usual it was lively.

"It was so awful. They both make fun of me for at least ten minutes!" Kagome told Megumi and Omasu.

Omasu giggled, "That must have been tough, huh?"

Megumi brushed back her long, glossy hair, "I think they did it because they're mocked all the time by Kikyo, it must have felt nice to not be the victims for once."

"Oh yeah, Kikyo doesn't seem to like either one of them right now, poor things." Giggled Omasu.

"Hey, don't talk about us like we're not here." Sango and Miroku were directly across from Omasu, Megumi, and Kagome.

"Sorry about that!" Apologized Omasu as she took a large bite of sesame chicken, the specialty Chinese dish that Kohaku had prepared for dinner.

"Call it payback." Chimed in Kagome.

"Miroku deserves what's coming to him though, so don't hold back on him for his sake." Kohaku still had his chopsticks in his mouth as he spoke.

When Kohaku sent a terrifying glare at Miroku, the monk ducked behind Sango. _He's still mad._ She observed, amused.

"Anyway," Started Megumi, looking coy, "Changing the subject, it's time for gossip!"

_Feels like a normal school day. Is that good or bad? Guess you can find gossipy people like Megumi wherever you go…_

"So, have you heard the rumors?"

Which ones?" Kagome asked, not fully listening. "I hear so much gossip from you that I can't seem to remember what's what anymore. Or what's true for that matter." She smiled at Megumi teasingly.

"Then you haven't heard." Megumi grinned; satisfied that she could fill them in with the latest gossip.

"Like I said, I can't keep track of it all. There's so much going on already that I-"

"Trust me. You haven't heard. This is really big! You'd think of it right away if you knew."

Sango laughed, "Enough with the suspense! Out with it already Megumi! Real newswomen don't keep their viewers waiting!"

"What?"

"Oh! Sorry, nothing." _That's right. These people are from a different time period. They wouldn't know what that stuff is. It's easy to forget that around them._

"Okay!" Megumi took a deep breath, "Kikyo and Kaoru are planning a trip to a region of demons! It's a crash test to see how we'll do against demons after all our training!"

_Oh crap._ "A- are you sure?"

"Oh course! My gossip is always true!"

"When do we go?"

"Tomorrow."

_Oh crap._

**Yes, it's late. But I didn't really receive feedback. *sniff* And I'd like some… By the way, you can submit reviews if you don't have an account. It's true, I didn't know that before I had an account, and I'd always feel bad because I didn't review, but then I found out that I could! Yay! XD**


End file.
